Te protegeré con mis manos
by Sakumi Miyazaki
Summary: Estas en una escuela peligrosa… con gente peligrosa, con ¡Profesores peligrosos! Y lo único que deseas es un salvador… para suerte de Sakura lo encuentra y es nada más, ni nada menos ¡Que Sasuke Uchiha!. SasuSaku Comedia/Romance. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto **no** son míos, si lo fueran Sasori jama hubiera muerto y ya habría SasuSaku.

Aclaración: Este es un fic corto tiene 3 capítulos + epilogo, los personajes están AU, osean tienes personalidades algo… extrañas comparadas con el anime, basado en un Doujin yo solo replique su contenido con otros personajes sin fines de lucro si no nada más que el hecho de entretener.

_Te protegeré con mis manos –_ Pensamientos de Sakura ante lo que pasa.

"Te protegeré con mis manos" –Pensamientos de los demás.

* * *

Te protegeré con mis manos.

_Capitulo 1: ¡Mi Salvador!_

_Soy la chica más infeliz del mundo…_

_Aunque hubiese superado fácilmente el examen para ir a una prestigiosa escuela…_

Flash Back

Una chica peli-rosa con cientos de lágrimas en los ojos se encontraba cubierta de todas las mantas del futon encima de ella, su madre a un lado la miraba con cara de fastidio.

-¡Quédate en cama y duerme de una vez! –Chillo por milésima ves.

-¡Tengo que ir al examen! –Grito con una cascada de fluido nasal y llorando, pero no pudo mover más músculos por la fiebre.

Fin Flash back.

_El día de la prueba acabe teniendo fiebre… debido a eso… estoy asistiendo a una escuela de idiotas y delincuentes…_

-¡Hey! No tires los huevos, idiota –Dijo una chica rubia mientras tomaba uno con su mano.

Al lado de ella tres hombres con persing, pintas de matones y cortes de cabello extraños hacían muecas mientras fuman en al sala de clase. Sakura era la única que trataba de hundir la cabeza en el libro que tenia en frente.

_Aunque seria bueno que todos se muriesen._

Un chico con un enorme mazo lleno de clavos miro el libro de esta y lanzo una rizota, una mujer de cabello negro se abraso a hombre con pintas de yanke y le beso mientras el profesor, con la misma pinta de asesino que los demás, hacia todo… menos enseñar, se dedico a leer los resultados de los exámenes para variar.

-Una vez más la única puntuación perfecta es de Haruno Sakura –Dijo con mientras rodaba los ojos- Aunque la puntuación media… es de solo 16 puntos (N/A El máximo de puntuación japonesa es 100…)

_En la escuela no importa donde mire solo veo idiotas._

_No puedo tomar el examen de la universidad por otros dos años…_

Después de clases con cara de fastidio paseo por los pasillo desaliñados de la escuela intentando no mirar a su alrededor al entrar a una sala de clase, alguien la llamo se sintió internamente alterada por la idea, pues en aquel lugar no hablaba con nadie y eso solamente le causaba escalofríos.

-¡Oi! –Llamo una voz de hombre.

Al voltear una enorme gota cruzo la nuca peli-rosa de la chica, dos hombres uno calvo y con varias cicatrices o con un poco de cabello negro en una franja en la cabeza y una mascarilla al igual que el otro la miraba, paradójicamente, en la cabeza del calvo decía algo de "Hill You"…

-¿No es ella linda? ¿Por qué no vamos a jugar? –Musito el calvo mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Te llevare en mi bici –Emitió el otro sujeto claramente ilusionado.

Una gota más enorme aun descendió, asustada se giro pero el chico calvo la sujeto por detrás diciendo algo de "Quiero olerte" muy agudamente haciendo que se le pusiese la piel de gallina de tal forma que su cuerpo tembló levemente.

-¡No, no me toques! ¡Ve a molestar al hermano de alguien más! –Chillo desesperada.

_¡No, no quiero es… esto!_

-¡Suéltenme! ¡No quiero esto! –Volvió a gritar con más ganas tratando de zafarse de sus brazos.

**¡Slamp!**

_¿Eh?_

El rostro de la oji-jade choco contra el pecho de alguien, en una forma delicada, el mismo sujeto puso su mano entre su cabello, dos segundos después se escucho un BAM donde el mismo muchacho que tenia a Sakura entre su pecho había pateado con una fuerza sobrehumana el rostro del hombre calvo el cual choco contra el panel de una de las puertas. Tardaron solo segundos en reaccionar, después se levanto con rapidez y su amigo le siguió para correr lejos de ahí.

-¡Corre! -Grito uno de ellos a la distancia, mientras se marchaban a toda velocidad.

_Fui salvada…_

_Incluso en esta escuela para delincuentes… ¡Hay una persona buena!_

-¡Waaaahhhh! –Lloriqueo mientras se abrazaba al dorso de su salvador- Yo… yo en esta escuela ¡Siempre me siento sola y tengo miedo! ¡Realmente eh estado buscando a una persona como tú! ¡Por favor, se mi amigo! –Dijo todo de golpe sin llegar a mirar al chico que tenía apegado a su cuerpo.

-Que triste… Realmente te asustarte ¿No? –Murmuro con voz pasiva mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza- Porque soy una buena persona puedes estar tranquila.

Al fin cuando puedo alzar la cabeza para mirar a su salvador, encontró a un chico delgado pero de contextura atlética, cabello en punta color azabache, ojos negros, no tenia expresión y tenia un rostro fino y delicado, realmente era guapo pero… ¡Estaba lleno de persing, usaba unos collares en el cuello y tenia pinta de matón también!

_¡Él es la persona más respetable! … ¡Él es incluso más amenazante que los tíos de antes!_

Estaba tan y completamente asustada que su boca era una simple O y sus ojos dos puntos.

-Si… ¡Así es! Ahora tengo que ir a estudiar a clase –Dijo totalmente amontonada y shokeada, mientras traba de irse lo más rápido posible, el peli-azabache la sujeto del brazo.

-Hey espera un segundo –La detuvo con un tono de voz de extrañeza.

-¡Noo suéltame! –Exclamo con pánico, mientras movía los brazos desesperadamente.

_¡Mi situación no ha cambiado nada!_

Mientras intentaba zafarse del joven, su pie resbalo entre los de él, en un movimiento rápido y un claro grito de pánico de la chica, cayeron al suelo, tras despabilarse un poco, pudo notar que estaba a 0,1 milímetros el uno de otro… técnicamente un beso, los dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-Ge… -Musito ida la chica, luego a una velocidad sorprendente salio corriendo a toda velocidad- ¡Gyyaaaaa! –Grito desapareciendo entre los pasillos.

_Yo… Porque soy la chica más infeliz…_

El oji-negro, incorporado ya, miro por donde había desaparecido la peli-rosa, subió su mano hasta rozar sus labios.

* * *

La misma peli-rosa de antes, en la misma postura del día anterior, en la aula de clase, tratando de leer el dichoso libro y con un huevo estrellado en la cabeza, trataba de hacer oídos sordos a todo el mundo.

_¡Lo de ayer fue un incidente! ¡No fue un beso!_

_Mi primer beso será cuando halla entrado a una universidad de primera clase ¡Encontrare a un hombre con proyectos futuros!_

-Hey, hoy será demasiado horrible ya que Uchiha-san estará aquí todo el día –Murmuro un chico captando la atención de la peli-rosa.

_¿Hmm?_

-¡¿Él a matado a 20 personas a palos y no ha sido suspendido? –Chillo alterado otro chico mientras les preguntaba, la cara de la oji-jade se volvió totalmente blanca.

_¿Qu… qué pasa con Uchiha-san?_

-Los padres de Uchiha-san son políticos ¿Verdad? Le borran todo –Siguió otro muchacho del mismo grupo.

-Hmp… ¿No son expertos en historias familiares? –Pregunto una voz poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico que estaba hablando.

Todos tensos y temblando voltearon la vista hasta toparse, con el dormido chico peli-azabache que seguía sin ninguna expresión en el rostro sus ojos desinteresados se posaban sobre ellos como si no fueran más que un adorno en el pasillo por donde pasaba.

-¡U…Uchiha-san! –Chillaron todos los hombres.

_¡Es… este tío! ¡¿Él esta en mi clase? _

El oji-negro les lanzo una mirada despectiva pero los ignoro, dos segundos después paseo sus ojos entre el aula, hasta fijar su vista en una melena rosada.

_¡Oh no!_

Sakura comenzaba a entrar en hiper-ventilación al ver su mirada puesta sobre ella, dos segundos después su cara paso a la incredulidad al ver un sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas del oji-negro, pestañeo incrédula.

_Esto… es una sorprendente reacción…_

Él peli-azabache se dio media vuelta y tomo a el chico desde el cuello y jalo el cabello de la franja de este, escasamente, que poseía, aun con el rostro algo sonrojado, le apretó un poco más como intentando disimular cualquier cosa que pensara realmente.

-Hi ¿Estas en esta clase también? –El chico que tenía entre sus brazos derramo una cascada de lágrimas, terriblemente aterrado y sin entender ni una ápice de lo que sucedía, Sakura alzo una ceja ¿Le hablaba a ella? - Ayer huiste a toda prisa sin esperar mi respuesta… -Murmuro aun sin mirarla.

-Responderme…. –Murmuro con la boca entreabierta sin entender.

_-¡Por favor se mi amigo! –Chillo mientras le seguía abrazando._

-¡Ah! Esto… -Susurro comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

Sakura pudo observar como el chico, soltaba a al yanki que tenia entre sus dos brazos y este salía corriendo despavorido, se volteo levemente pero no por completo, aun tenia el rostro rojo y puso una mano cerca de su cuello.

-Seré tu amigo –Emitió con voz aterciopelada, la oji-jade abrió los ojos sorprendida- Porque eres una paria, yo te protegeré –Finalizo sin inmutarse por el casi "insulto" que cualquiera podía haber mal interpretado.

Unos pocos segundos después de lo dicho, la Haruno reacciono a sus palabras y se levanto de su asiento con exaltación poniendo las manos sobre la mesa y sus ojos no se veían ya que su flequillo le cubría este.

_Che ¡Eres tú el único que es paria! _

-Amigo… -Empezó pero la interrumpieron.

-Me pediste hacer algo hasta que me besaste el hecho es, que yo no estaba escuchando –Prosiguió, descolorándola completamente, Sakura le siguió y termino al lado de él para recriminarle, pero no alcanzo, el peli-azabache le puso una mano en el hombro y alzo la voz- ¡Hey, tíos, escuchen! –Grito todos le miraron enseguida- A partir de hoy, ¡Esta chica es mi mejor amiga! –Sus ojos se afilaron como dagas- ¡Si alguien abusa de ella, lo golpeare hasta la muerte! –Todos temblaron ante el claro tono de amenaza- ¡¿Entendieron?

Todos los que se encontraban hay, cerca de la mitad de la clase, le miraron con una gota en la cabeza, pero aun así asistieron, por la ya reconocida reputación que tenia el chico de cumplir sus amenazas, no se atreverían a contradecirlo ni mucho menos a meterse con él para poder obtener la paliza de sus vidas.

-No… ¡No puede ser! –Grito aferrando sus manos a su nuca rosada, todos le miraron con otra gota en la cabeza.

_¡¿Cómo mi vida puede ser tan miserable?_

* * *

-¡Haruno-san! ¡Uchiha-san! Buenos días –Saludaron algunos invitados de la clase… (N/A Invitados= intrusos de otras aulas "amigos" de Uchiha)

_¡No tomes el asiendo de al lado mío solo porque quieras! _

Sakura estaba sentada totalmente pálida con un aura depresiva y maniática alrededor, la mano de Sasuke estaba entre uno de sus hombros y su rostro sin expresión seguía sin despegarse de ella, los dos pupitres estaban totalmente juntos mientras, dos chicos que estaba delante de ellos, tenían uno, un zumo, y el otro unas bolas de arroz.

-Haruno-san tome algo de zumo.

-Haruno-san tome algunos dulces.

_Tengo a Uchiha y a sus amigos alrededor mía siguiéndome…si este tío se queda siguiéndome a mi alrededor…_

_Esto me impedirá seguir con mi educación a la universidad Ichiryuu y no seré capas de hacerlo… él es un obstáculo._

Mientras Sakura seguía en sus pensamientos, el chico que traía el zumo le pinchaba la mejilla con la pajilla del zumo mientras intentaba que esta le hiciese caso.

_¡Tengo que conseguir que me deje en paz!_

* * *

-¿Estas bien Sakura? –Pregunto algo preocupado.

Estaba sentado en la silla del lado de la cama en la que se encontraba la peli-rosa, la cual le observaba algo sorprendida al saber que había venido enseguida, no había ido a la enfermería por nada, tenia un plan, pero claramente no esperaba que él llegase antes de que su mente pudiera asimilar lo que había planeado previamente, claramente él tenia demasiados contactos que lo informaban hasta de su sombra.

-Estoy bien… solo es una fiebre leve… -Susurro intentando restarle importancia.

-Si tienes algo que necesites, pase lo que pase ¡Solo dímelo! –Dijo en un tono algo más alto.

_¡Él vino… tan rápidamente!_

-La fiebre me hace sudar –Soltó de golpe mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban- Quiero… que seques m… mi cuerpo –Termino, mientras observaba como el rostro del peli-azabache tomaba un tono rojizo también.

_Si un delincuente estuviera en esta situación, ellos irían definitivamente a por ella…_

_Entonces ellos (los profesores) me oirían gritar en el cuarto de al lado…_

_Uchiha trágicamente seria expulsado de la escuela…_

_¡Es un gran plan!_

El sonrojo de Sasuke se fue tal como vino y volvió a su rostro sin expresión, la peli-rosa le miro atenta y pudo observar como se remangaba, después entre sus dientes tomo un pedazo de tela de la camisa y la rasgo, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Desabotonare tu camisa–Murmuro mientras tomaba el moño que era la corbata del uniforme, el rostro de la oji-jade se torno rojo otra vez.

Sin llegar a retirarlo del uniforme desato el moño y comenzó a desabotonar la blusa blanca de la chica, esta cerro los ojos totalmente tensa y roja mientras, aun sin expresión él seguía haciendo eso, que ella misma le había pedido, intentando mantener la calma lo mejor posible.

_H… hu…huh… ¿Por que... sugerí esto, así que por qué estoy reaccionando de esta manera?_

Sus pensamientos se incubaron en su cabeza, sin darse cuenta, las manos del Uchiha ya habían desabotonado la camisa por completo, dejando ver un sujetador de encaje rojo con blanco, este le miro unos segundos, y después el rostro de la peli-rosa.

_Mi cuerpo… no se mueve. ¿Qué debería hacer?... yo no pensaba en nada extraño_

Sakura pudo escuchar un leve suspiro de parte del oji-negro, con un movimiento rápido la corbata de esta fue deslizada desde la blusa y la sujeto, la puso sobre sus ojos y la amarro sobre sus ojos, la peli-rosa le miro impresionada.

-Si lo hago de esta manera probablemente no estés tan avergonzaba –Murmuro mientras se inclinaba un poco sobre esta- Solo tienes que aguantar un poco.

Con los ojos vendados y a memoria, hizo a la chica sentarse en el borde de la cama, deslizo el pedazo de tela por el cuerpo de esta mientras, inconscientemente, Sakura, no pudo evitar gemir mentalmente por el rose de la tela en su cuerpo, apretó los labios con fuerza al igual que los ojos.

_¿Qué debo hacer?…Él toco mi pecho ligeramente con un dedo… a pesar de que no me puede ver… es embarazoso… mi corazón se esta volviendo loco… _

-Lo siento no se medir mi fuerza ¿Te lastime? –Pregunto una ves ya había terminado con su labor y sin la corbata en los ojos.

-No… -Susurro bajito sin mirarlo a los ojos.

_¿Por qué Uchiha fue tan respetuoso conmigo mientras hacia eso?... No me lo esperaba…_

Una vez dicho esto… Sasuke asistió y se despidió mientras salía de la enfermería, un rato después la enfermera autorizo a Sakura para que saliese también. Mientras cerraba la puerta de la enfermería, dos chicas, una rubia y otra castaña, con unas pintas más o menos normales, le hablaron emocionadas.

-Haruno-san –Llamaron, esta se giro quedando en frente de ellas.

-Kyaa… ella debe ser una chica genial para que Uchiha-san le acompañe a la enfermería –Musito la rubia emocionada.

-Kyaa… ¿Cómo lo hizo para que un chico tan serio se enamorase de ella? –Pregunto la peli-castaña en el mismo estado de emoción que la rubia

-No, eso es… -Trato de explicar alzando las dos manos frente a ella.

-Sakura-san no creo que estés interesada en cualquier tío de nuestra clase ¿verdad? –Pregunto otra vez la rubia de ojos azules, Ino.

-¡Ven con nosotras te enseñaremos un truco de maquillaje para que conquistes a Uchiha-san! –Exclamo entusiasmada Ten-ten mientras la tiraba del brazo seguida de Ino.

-¿Ehh? –Alcanzo a soltar simplemente.

_Ellas parecen muy buena gente._

-¿Esta bien si te llamamos Sakura-chan? –Pregunto Ino sonriendo grandemente.

_Sin conocerlos pensé que eran idiotas, que no eran agradables…_

* * *

Se podía ver a una Sakura totalmente reluciente, su cabello estaba levemente ondulando en las puntas y ya que era un cabello bastante largo le quedaba muy bien, tenia un maquillaje ligero, no muy sobrecargado, pero aun así, sus expresiones se afinaron aun más gracias a esto y le daba una imagen jovial y bella.

-¡Ohhhhh! –Exclamaron los chicos de la cafetería, Sai y Naruto, amigos de Sasuke.

-No exageréis… esas chicas… -Susurro bajito.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Haruno-san? ¡Estas muy guapa! –Exclamo sonriente el rubio.

-Uhmm ellas hicieron esto por su cuenta… -Siseo mientras ladeaba la cabeza intentando seguir sacándose la culpa de aquello.

-¡Estas muy diferente de antes! –Soltó Sai levemente sonrojado mientras la halagaba- Sasuke tu piensas así ¿Verdad? –Dijo volteando a verlo, observo su rostro pálido, rojo, y en realidad, la mirada perdida- _Él no me esta escuchando _–Pensó con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Mira esta sacando su lado tímido! –Chillo Naruto burlo, lo único que recibió fue un mero golpe en la cara de parte del sonrojado azabache que lo dejo inconsciente.

-Bueno, bueno tengo una reunión así que… -Murmuro Sai mientras cargaba a Naruto en su hombro e iba saliendo de la cafetería que estaba vacía descontándolos a ellos- Adiós.

-¡¿Uhmm? –Emitió al verlos irse abriendo sus orbes jades sorprendida.

Unos minutos después, uno frente a otro, lo único que se escribía en el ambiente era **silencio, **ninguno de los dos decía nada y estaban algo inquietos, Sakura estaba extrañada y Sasuke más que otra cosa sonrojado y nervioso.

_¿Qué planeaban ellos? ¡Esto no es una cita!_

-Um… -Soltó intentando cortar el silencio Sakura.

El ambiente se volvió a tensar y del cuerpo de Sasuke salían miles de rayitos cortantes, la peli-rosa se recogió asustada mientras su boca se desencajaba…

_¡Hay mucha tensión aquí!_

-Mi… mi mal –Comenzó a decir ya más relajado el Uchiha sin el sonrojo que había tenido segundos antes- Es que eres extremadamente guapa.

Sakura se sonrojo de golpe y abrió los ojos, como muchas veces ya ese día, le pasaba mucho últimamente con ese muchacho eso si lo notaba, fue sorpréndete que cambiase de estado de tenso a relajado y abierto más sobretodo sus palabras, llego a pesar que quizás jugaba con ella pero, al escudriñar bien su rostro, claramente no parecía una broma.

_Eh… él ha dicho guapa…_

-¿Yo? –Susurro bajito, totalmente incrédula.

Este como respuesta le sonrío levemente, no por completo, pero una sonrisa en fin, el corazón de la Haruno se recogió y sus mejillas ardieron aun más.

_Por que… él me mira con esa linda cara…_

_Si él esta calmando Uchiha-san es realmente cool. Él es como un modelo, su cara es cincelada y hermosa._

Y era verdad, aunque su primera impresión había sido de "¡Otro yanki!" cuando lo vio, no era tan así, tenia las cejas perfectas, pómulos levantados, cara fina, y solo tenia 2 aros juntos en la oreja derecha y un pirsing en la ceja derecha, no era mucho, su cabello era brillante y hermoso, con un corte algo extraño, pero que le quedaba muy bien, su cuerpo estaba totalmente formado para solo tener 17 años.

* * *

_Con esta persona, puedo, por alguna razón…_

Iban caminando juntos cerca de un lugar comercial, Sasuke estaba con las manos en los bolsillos mirándola, mientras entretenida la peli-rosa miraba a todos lados como si fuese la primera vez que veía esas cosas, como una niña pequeña descubriendo el mundo, por su parte el peli-azabache estaba divertido solo por el hecho de estar viendo el cambio de sus expresiones a cada momento, con cada pequeña cosa.

-¡¿Uhmm? ¿No has ido a un centro de juego? –Pregunto sorprendido, era algo muy típico que hacia todo el mundo, según él, esta negó con la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada.

_Creía que iba a burlarse de mí…_

Los dos jóvenes estaban en la recepción de un hotel (N/A ¡Mentira xD!) de comercio de juegos donde había que comprar el pase para entrar a este, Sakura metió la mano a su bolsillo, pero el peli-azabache que se encontraba a su espalda paso las manos hacia delante como un abraso indirecto y pago los pases para los dos, la oji-jade le sonrío y le agradeció.

_¡Él es divertido!_

Ya llevaban un buen rato dentro del lugar de juegos, y cuando ya habían decidido retirarse, Sasuke le entrego con su típica cara sin expresión pero de tranquilidad, un pequeño conejo, blanco con las orejas negras, una cara chistosa, Sakura le miro sorprendida, y el peli-azabache señalo con un dedo un juego de atrás, de tiro al blanco, esta volvió a reír, y aunque con levedad el Uchiha le acompaño.

* * *

**Plick… plick…. Plick plick plick plick **

-¡Maldita sea comenzó a llover! –Grito un hombre mientras comenzaba a correr para refugiarse.

Los dos chicos abrieron los ojos y la boca ya que en un segundo, comenzó a llover aun con más fuerza, el oji-negro paso una mano por su cabeza y la otra tomo la pequeña mano de la peli-rosa.

-Corre –Le expreso mientras de inmediato hacían lo dicho.

_Si hoy entrara en un prestigioso instituto… hoy solo parecería como un sueño… no quiero eso._

Después de unos minutos de correr habían llegado a una estación de buses, por lo menos pudieron capear el agua, Sakura tomo su mochila para sacar una toalla que siempre llevaba.

-Uchiha-kun, por favor usa esta toalla –Dijo abriendo su bolso, y volteo a ver a Sasuke.

Un chorro de sangre salio disparado de su nariz, ya que, el peli-azabache se había sacado la playera que llevaba y estaba con el torso desnudo, entre eso noto que tenia dos tatuajes uno en el cuello en forma de 3 aspas, y uno en el brazo derecho con forma de un abanico de blanco y rojo, este la miro mientras terminaba de sacar la prenda.

_Se… se ha quitado su camisa._

El rostro de Sakura era un poema estaba totalmente roja que parecía que fuese a darle un infarto, el Uchiha por su parte había estrujado su camisa mientras le daba la espalda, sin inmutarse siquiera.

-Si sigues usando tu camisa mojada seguramente cojeras un resfriado ¿Verdad? –Pregunto mientras terminaba de sacarle el agua a la prenda.

La Haruno se sorprendió por la pregunta, Sasuke se giro hacia ella aun sin demostrar nada en la cara y cuando estuvo enfrente, puso su camisa en el cabello rosado de la chica, esta abrió la boca.

-Hey también tienes que secar la tuya –Murmuro poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de esta y la otra en su cuello, asiendo que sus cuerpo se pegaran bastante.

-Uchiha-kun es muy amable… -Susurro sonrojada, este se había separado ya de ella y se puso mirando al frente sin voltear.

-… -Ladeo la cabeza y suspiro inaudiblemente- Yo no dirá que soy amable… -Siseo con sequedad para después relajar el tono- Como amigo de Sakura, dije que te protegería –Musito con alegoría- Si alguien te lastima, yo tendría que hacerle daño a ellos –Sentencio volteando.

_Estoy extraña…_

El rostro sonrojado de la chica subió de volumen al ver la típica expresión sin nada que decir del Uchiha, este solo se le quedo viendo sin inmutarse ni cambiar su perspectiva.

_Mi pecho esta caliente…_

Sasuke decidido, se acerco a ella, se inclino levemente a su altura haciendo que sus narices rozaran, y aunque le dio algo de nerviosismo en los primeros momentos, se acerco más a esta, con los orbes fijos en los de ella.

_Mi cuerpo entero esta adormecido…_

Primero fue un rose, muy suave, después, algo más confiado, Sasuke profundizo más el beso, con suavidad puso sus manos en su rostro mientras la besaba, esta tuvo que ponerse en puntas para hacerle a su estatura, con brusquedad el peli-azabache introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca y la chica simplemente le intento seguir el ritmo al beso, a pesar de que el clima había hecho de que el aire fuese frío, se sintieron abrigados por la mera sensación de estar compartiendo algo más que su compañía.

_A pesar de que da miedo…_

_Esta sensación… Se siente increíble…No la conocía hasta ahora…_

_¡Me esta empezando a gustar Uchiha-kun!_

* * *

Sakura estaba algo incrédula mirándolo, el peli-azabache estaba molesto consigo mismo por estar sonrojado, otra vez, pero no lo podía evitar, después de unos segundos, la oji-jade por fin hablo, después de estar todo el día de clase intentando hacerlo correctamente.

-Umm… entonces… ¿Nos encontramos el jueves en tu casa? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Si esta bien… estudiar por la noche… -Soltó tratando de no sonar ridículo.

-Solo en caso de si tienes tiempo libre… me pregunto… -Dijo apretando los puños totalmente roja otra ves.

-Es… esto es bueno… -Musito con las manos sobre el rostro.

_Realmente esto es estudiar por la escuela pero…_

La peli-rosa tomo sus cuadernos y le levanto, el chico le siguió hasta la puerta y aun roja y esta bajo un poco la cabeza, abrazando los objetos que tenia entre sus manos, inquietay algo acalorada le sonrío a el Uchiha.

-Bien entonces, ¡Nos vemos mañana! –Exclamo sin quitar su sonrisa.

-S…Si… Gracias por tu ayuda –Dijo también algo nervioso.

Esta asistió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, mientras comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos del instituto, cargo los libros de medio lado y elevo una mano hasta la altura de su boca.

_Qué… ¿Qué debo hacer? … él es aterrador, pero también emocionante._

Ladeo la cabeza y miro sus libros, uno de ellos no lo reconoció, abrió la tapa y encontró una perfecta caligrafía, enfrente el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, sonrío otra vez, debía de haberlo tomado por equivocación.

_Este es el cuaderno de Uchiha-kun… Su letra es muy hermosa…Tengo que devolvérselo._

Pensado eso se giro sobre sus talones, para volver al lugar donde estaba antes, después de unos segundos, delante de la puerta, la cual estaba abierta pudo observar primeramente el cabello de Sasuke, después de inmediato se escondió al ver a otros dos chicos…

_Huh ¿Dos?... Ahora que lo pienso esos dos… son los de la otra vez…_

_¿Pero que esta haciendo Uchiha-kun con ellos?_

-Parece que Haruno-san se enamoro de Uchiha-san –Dijo uno de ellos- Debido a que nosotros la atacamos a propósito, Uchiha-san la salvo y la atrajo.

-Haruno-san todavía no lo sabe ¿Verdad? –Pregunto el otro.

La Haruno abrió los ojos sorprendida y llevo las manos a los libros apretándolos con fuerza los apego a su pecho y apretó sus ojos después, se giro rápidamente, entre eso el cuaderno del Sasuke cayó al suelo causando un ruido seco, los tres chicos voltearon a la puerta.

* * *

Cierta peli-rosa hundía la cabeza entre un esponjoso almohadón de plumas de su cama, mientras lloraba silenciosamente, no entendía porque se sentía tan mal por eso, de todas formas, a penas conocía a Sasuke, no debería de importarle tanto, pero… pero él era amable con ella, y protector, la hacia sentir bien, en su interior se sentía traicionada por ser parte de un mero plan, además…

_Tip tip tap tap tip top _

Miro su celular con recelo pero aun así no lo cogió apretó más las manos alrededor de la almohada mientras seguía mirando el objeto, la llamada paro, pero 5 segundos después sonó otra vez, fastidiada, tomo el aparato y contesto.

-¿Si? –Pregunto con vos apagada.

-¡Lo siento tanto! –Grito alguien, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron dos círculos sorprendidos- Nosotros… nosotros te atacamos a propósito, pero… -Dijo el chico, la peli-rosa supo rápidamente quien era su voz sonaba aguda como si estuvieran llorando- Es algo que hicimos por nuestra cuenta… durante la suspensión de Uchiha-san de la escuela, le vimos mirando una foto de la clase, por que él realmente estaba interesado en ti y dijo que se pegaría un poco a usted, durante cierto tiempo Uchiha-san la estuvo mirando con recelo desde lejos, pero… -Sakura pestaño en un estado de shock- Por nuestro bien, él no dijo nada… pero… él no sabia nada, nosotros lo hicimos por nuestra cuenta.

_¡Desde el principio!_

_Soy lo peor…_

Corto el móvil y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, llevaba una falda de mezclilla y un suéter apegado al cuerpo color negro, junto con unas botas, cuando llego a la planta baja, su madre la miro enfadada.

-¡A donde vas son las 10 de la noche! –Grito.

Sakura hizo caso omiso y salio de la casa rápidamente.

* * *

_Todo lo que veía… era su aspecto físico…_

_No confié en Uchiha-kun…_

_Todo el tiempo…_

Ya llevaba un buen rato corriendo por las calles, estaba algo agitada y entre eso, sin darse cuenta paso a golpear a alguien en el hombro se detuvo por un grito.

-Tch! –Soltó un chico alto y con trenzas en el cabello- ¡Mira por donde vas! –Dijo mientras le sujetaba del hombro.

-Perdona, tengo prisa ¡Así que déjame irme! –Pidió algo inquieta.

-Hey, ella es linda ¿Uhmm? Vamos a algún sitio y juguemos –Dijo sonriéndole, un chico de cabello azul llego a su lado y asistió.

-¡Déjenme! –Chillo estresada, ambos hombres tenían los brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

_Incluso él me protegió…_

-¡Porque mi novio es realmente aterrador! –Volvió a gritar, sin saber porque había dicho eso, desesperada también había comenzado a llorar.

_Uchiha-kun realmente quiero verte…_

-Tan pronto como venga le pateare el culo –Dijo riendo él chico de las trenzas.

**¡Slam!**

El mismo que estaba hablando hace 2 segundos tenia un pie enterrado en la cabeza sus ojos eran dos orbitas abiertas y de sentón cayó al suelo.

-Yo –Se escucho simplemente, lo primero que pudo ver Sakura fue un abanico en el brazo derecho del chico- Yo arriesgare mi vida para salvar la suya -Susurro amenazante mirando a la peli-rosa para luego volver a clavarle los ojos al sujeto- Si no estas dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte conmigo, será mejor que te vallas –Murmuro en un tono totalmente tétrico.

Sakura le miro sorprendida, estaba arrodillada en el suelo y las lágrimas aun seguían cayendo por sus ojos, pero su corazón latió despampánate al verlo, los dos chicos que estaba ahora detrás de ella, se pusieron lívidos y temblaron de un momento a otro comenzaron a chillar algo de yanki y salieron corriendo, cobardes, se sintió aliviada pero seguía sin racionar lo suficientemente bien y rápido para decir algo coherente.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto preocupado inclinándose a la altura de esta.

-Uhh… uaaa… Uchiha-kun lo siento –Chillo mientras se le acercaba de un impulso lo abraso y enredo los brazos en el torso de este llorando.

El Uchiha por su parte parpadeo sorprendido, pero después relajo la expresión y sonrío, la abraso también poniendo una mano en su cabeza y la otra en el la espalda, la cual acaricio levemente, la chica seguía llorando con ahínco.

-No te disculpes, pero ahora –Sonrío un poco con un tonillo perverso pero disimulado- Vas a tener que pensar desesperadamente en que darme a cambio de protegerte.

_En la escuela…_

-Uchiha-kun –Susurro mientras se separaba de su cuerpo, ya sin llorar- Me… me gustas…

_He ganado muchas cosas…_

-¿En serio? –Musito bajito, acercándose a su rostro.

-Si… me gustas mucho –Asintió mientras unía sus labios con los de él.

_Yo… realmente, realmente… me gustas mucho…_

Esta rodeo con sus manos el cuello del peli-azabache y por su parte el se inclino un poco más para besarla mejor, le daba exactamente igual que estuviesen en medio de la vereda, todo el mundo contemplaba el espectáculo alucinados, algunos con ternura, otros con extrañeza, pero seguían mirándolos con curiosidad.

_Al fin soy la chica más feliz del mundo._

-A mi también –Respondió sonriendo con levedad una ves se separaron.

* * *

Pestaño sorprendida al ver a los padres de Sasuke y más que solo ellos, era todo, la casa, el mayordomo, la madre de este era joven y alegre, también hermosa, Sasuke se parecía bastante a ella, el padre, tenia una expresión relajada y tranquila también era guapo, ladeo la cabeza estupefacta hacia el peli-azabache.

-Bienvenida a nuestra casa –Dijo sonriendo cálidamente Mikoto.

-¡Eres hijo de una familia rica! –Grito con la cara desencajada, las otras 4 personas de ahí rieron con suavidad.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora: **Si lo se, lo se xD esto esta lo bastante descabellado como para que se me aya escapado mi ultima neurona lo lamento xD bueno… espero que les haya gustado y…

¡Espero sus comentarios n-n nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto **no** son míos, si lo fueran Sasori jama hubiera muerto y ya habría SasuSaku.

Aclaración: Este es un fic corto tiene 3 capítulos + epilogo, los personajes están AU, osean tienes personalidades algo… extrañas comparadas con el anime.

_Te protegeré con mis manos –_ Pensamientos de Sakura ante lo que pasa.

"Te protegeré con mis manos" –Pensamientos de los demás.

* * *

Te protegeré con mis manos.

_Capitulo 2: Mi novio no es un príncipe… creo._

Camino a la escuela…

_Yo…_

-Buenos días Sakura –Dijo alzando una mano, la amiga de esta, Shizune mientras la alcanzaba.

_No he podido decirle a nadie que tengo un secreto…_

-¡Shizune! ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Por qué estas aquí tan temprano? –Pregunto algo sorprendida al verla.

-Bueno porque se celebra el aniversario de la escuela St. Daria –Musito sonriendo contenta mientras caminaba junto a la chica- Pensé que podrías dar el discurso de graduación.

-¿Eh? Eso es imposible para alguien como yo –Expreso con una gota en la cabeza y la boca entreabierta.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Fuiste la primera de la clase por 3 años, he oído que fuiste aceptada en una escuela realmente famosa –Siseo sonriendo aun, mientras cerraba los ojos- También tienes que traer a tu novio a la fiesta –Soltó ilusionada y la tomo de las manos- Sakura tiene que tener un gran novio del que poder alardear –Susurro con estrellitas en los ojos.

-S…si –Soltó algo ida.

-¡Vayamos a una cita doble el sábado! –Sugirió, más bien ordeno, de la nada como siempre solía hacerlo, sin consultar.

-O… ok –Sinceramente no estaba pensado lo que salía de su boca.

-Aquí tienes un mapa con la ubicación –Dijo dándole un papel, claramente todo estaba totalmente preparado- ¡Quiero conocer a él novio de Sakura! –Ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro con entusiasmo, luego soltó sus manos y camino más adelante, despidiéndose con una sola mano- ¡Nos vemos!

-¡Espera…! –Grito pero la chica ya se había ido.

_No puedo tener a nadie_

Comenzó a caminar con la cabeza baja y pensante, ni siquiera debería haber dicho que si, pero no estaba del todo cuerda mientras hablaba, eso estaba claro.

_Una elegante y rápida fiesta… llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto pero… un príncipe…_

_Si lo llevo conmigo probablemente todos mis amigos de la escuela lo averiguaran…_

_No puedo decir la verdad…yo…_

Levanto la cabeza y con depresión vio a una escuela casi en ruinas y algo de un cartel que decía, "Hoy gran pelea", frunció el ceño y boto el aire con fuerza mientras caminaba lento.

_No pude dar el examen para una universidad prestigiosa…y asisto a esta escuela…_

_Además…_

Una vez dentro del recinto y pasando la entrada con facilidad a la vuelta del primer pasillo, encontró a todos los "súbitos" de Sasuke, en línea, entre ellos Sai y Naruto.

-¡Sakura-san buenos días! –Gritaron todos en orden militar, una gota del tamaño del mundo corrió la cabeza de la pelirosa.

-¡Sakura-san, Sasuke-san la esta esperando! –Dijo Sai tomándola de los hombros y guiándola por los pasillos, Sakura se revolvió incomoda.

-¡¿Eh, eh? ¡Espera! –Susurro mirando el suelo, donde había un chico boca abajo y sangrando.

Los dos chicos cruzaron el pasillo para entrar a la del aula de la chica, esta tembló levemente, y cuando estaban a 2 metros de la puerta, un chico salio volando de dentro de esta y estrellándose con la pared que estaba tras el, quedando inconsciente, Sai y Sakura se pusieron azules.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Me estas haciendo ver como un tonto! –Exclamo con voz gruesa la persona que estaba dentro de la sala, después de unos segundos salio de la misma mostrando su característica figura- ¿Haruno Sakura esta aquí? –Soltó de un grito- Ella vino sola, ¡¿Por qué es tan lenta?

Sakura se estremeció por completo al ver el semblante completamente frió y serio de Sasuke él cual apenas se había percatado de ella, el peli-negro que tenia detrás la tomo de los hombros temblando igual que ella.

_Rápido… ¡¿De que manera?_

-Sasuke-san ¡Ella esta aquí! –Dijo sosteniéndola y agarrándola fuerte para que no se escapase.

Este volteo la cabeza hacia la dirección de ellos, y los miro durante unos segundos, su semblante no cambio para nada, cuando por arte de magia 2 segundos después, sonrío de manera dulce (N/A Waaauuu xD) y se rió tontamente.

_Este es mi secreto…_

Sasuke se acerco rápidamente a ella, y de paso boto a Sai al suelo pisándole la cabeza, la peli-rosa miro con rayas en la cabeza a el peli-negro que estaba siendo usando de tapete, y luego a él peli-azabache él cual tenia los dedos juntos, golpeándolos uno contra otro constantemente, y un leve sonrojo al ganarse cerca de ella.

_Este chico que es como un animal salvaje, Sasuke Uchiha es…_

_Lo que yo llamo mi NOVIO…_

Rápidamente la actitud de Sasuke cambio y miro a los otros dos chicos que aun seguían en el aula, Sai medio atontado y Naruto, una vena se hincho en su frente y puso los ojos en blanco, hastiados con ellos.

-¡Hey! Vosotros idiotas vayan a comprar pastel –Grito lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Los dos chicos que estaban mirándolo sorprendido asistieron y salieron corriendo rápidamente por el mandado del Uchiha, este soltó aire y miro a la chica con una cara totalmente relajada (N/A este es bipolar…) con cuidado deslizo sus manos hasta las de la oji-jade entrelazándolas levemente.

-Sakura… -Susurro bajito con tono suave- Si alguien te acosa, dímelo inmediatamente –Esta le miro algo sorprendida- Haré cualquier cosa para protegerte.

Esta sonrío con debilidad y lo abrazo por el costado, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho y asistió soltando un leve si, Sasuke le miro algo sorprendido por eso.

-¿Hm? –Soltó extrañada levantando la cabeza. Al mirar a Sasuke se dio cuenta que sudaba nervioso y apretaba las manos.

_¡Uwaaah! Su temperatura esta fuera de control…_

-Este mal…-Musito mirándola con un leve sonrojo, no le importaba ya ase un buen rato sentirse idiota delante de ella- Sakura, cuando estamos solos me pongo realmente nervioso… -De repente se hecho las manos a la cara avergonzado por lo que decía- Es… es que… es que así… haciendo algo como besarnos… -Ladeo la cabeza con una mueca intranquila- Debes pensar que soy un pervertido.

-Ah, no es verdad –Dijo mirándolo con ternura- Esta bien pero…

El peli-azabache se acerco un poco más a ella y la tomo del mentón, las mejillas de Sakura se tornaron rojas y este con su típica expresión de tranquilidad se acerco un poco más a ella pero sin llegar a besarla.

_Woow si lo miras sabrías que él es realmente cool…_

-Sakura… -Murmuro con voz aterciopelada, la chica quedo embobada- Eres realmente linda…

_Cuando se trata de mi siempre esta nervioso…_

-Nnn –Alcanzo a soltar cuando este corto la distancia entre los dos.

Si algo había aprendido de Sasuke, es que besaba extremadamente bien, la hacia sentir como en una nube de narcótico, sin darse cuenta ya estaba apoyada contra el piso del suelo, solo podía sentir la lengua del chico jugar con la suya, esta deslizo los brazos por su cuello siguiendo el beso, el peli-azabache paso los brazos apoyándolos en el suelo para no aplastarla, y deslizo los labios desde la boca de ella, hasta su cuello, levemente Sakura abrio los ojos y en sonido seco la puerta se abrió, Sai y Naruto rojos y con bolsas en las manos con un dedo cerca de los labios les miraban como "La audiencia" del lugar, Sakura y Sasuke sintieron dos gotas deslizarse por su cabeza.

-Gi… -Susurro espantada y su cara se puso blanca miles de gotas de sudor surcaron la misma- ¡Gyaaaaaaaaaa! –Como un rayo se paro y salio corriendo a toda velocidad dejando un surco de humo en su camino.

-¡Sakura espera! –Alzo la voz, pero esta ya estaba lejos, puso cara de decepción y se paro del suelo.

Se acerco a Sai y de un golpe lo dejo en el suelo, luego tomo a Naruto diciendo algo de "Muérete" y lo golpeaba repetidamente en la cara, este atontado no sabia que hacer ni como responder.

-¡Se suponía que nadie iba a volver! –Grito furioso.

-Pero nosotros traemos los pasteles… -Dijo como pudo entre un golpe y otro.

Mientras el oji-negro seguía golpeando a Naruto, mientras lo hacia pasó a pisar algo, bajo la cabeza y miro un papel, soltó al oji-azul y lo tomo, comenzó a leer con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Fiesta de aniversario…? –Pregunto al aire- ¿Do…ble cita? –Volvió a soltar- ¡Oí Sai! –Llamo este se paro rápidamente del suelo.

-¿Si? –Dijo con una pose típica de sirviente sometido.

-¿Qué es una doble cita? –Pregunto sin mirarlo.

* * *

Estaban cerca de un centro comercial, Sakura con un suéter suelto, largo color marrón y una playera negra debajo y botas de color rojo, miraba a Shizune que estaba feliz llegando con un chico peli-blanco con gafas, una vez estuvieron al lado de ella.

-Este es mi novio Kabuto-san –Dijo sonriendo mientras los apuntaba con una mano.

-¡Hola! –Musito sonriente mientras tocaba sus gafas- Encantando de conocerte.

-Kabuto-san es un estudiante universitario en T, él aspira a ser un gran abogado… -Susurro orgullosa de el, de parte de Kabuto se escucho una risa de prepotencia.

Sakura estaba con unas rallas en la cabeza mirando a la peli-negra con cara de zombi, mientras estaba tiesa.

_Bueno… no traje a Sasuke-kun… así que esta bien…_

-Sakura ¿Dónde esta tu novio? –Pregunto mirando hacia los lados.

-Ah, mi no… novio esta en el hospital por un intoxicación alimenticia -Soltó riendo nerviosamente.

-Sakura –Llamo una voz, y la cual al ser reconocida, hizo que el alma de la peli-rosa se fuese a 10 metros bajo tierra- Siento la espera.

Un Sasuke, totalmente guapo, con unos vaqueros negros, una camisa beish y una chaqueta de cuero negro, sus típicos collares y persing, pero con esa clara cara sin expresión, y esa aura asesina que la caracterizaba, hizo que Kabuto y Shizune pusieran los ojos en blanco y mires de rallas de susto cruzaran su cabeza, Sakura abrió la boca hasta el suelo sorprendida y en shock.

_¡¿Por qué ha venido?_

-Sakura, él tiene una intoxicación alimenticia, ¿Esta bien? –Pregunto aun shokeada la peli-negra.

* * *

Las chicas estaban sentadas a la derecha, al frente de ellas los dos hombres, más que nada Kabuto estaba con la cara pálida sin quitarle la mirada a el peli-azabache, Sakura estaba encogida al lado de Shizune con la mirada fija en su té, la amiga de esta le miro intentando ser comprensiva.

-Él es guay, pero… parece que da un poco de miedo ¿No? –Pregunto mirándola y ablando bajito- "El color de la cara de Sakura no es buena"

_Esto es arriesgado… el mayor riesgo de todos…_

_Aquí…de ninguna manera actuara como una pareja normal de enamorados…_

Shizune estaba inclinada hacia delante mientras con una servilleta se acercaba al rostro de Kabuto, el cual se sonrojo levemente mientras la veía y tocaba sus gafas.

-Oh no, Kabuto-san ¡Tienes mayonesa aquí! –Susurro con suavidad este sonrio nervioso- Te ves como un niño…

-¡Ah! Que grosero de mi parte… -Bisbiseo mientras se dejaba querer.

-¡Ah! Sasuke-kun, también tienes ketchup sobre ti… -Dijo asiendo la misma acción que su amiga.

-¿A si? ¿Dónde? –Pregunto ladeando la cabeza con expresión tranquila.

_¡Falso!_

Pensó mientras miraba la mancha rojiza de la camisa de el peli-azabache este miro a su dirección pero no le tomo importancia.

_¡Eso parece un chorro de sangre!_

-Esto no puede ser… -Murmuro mirando a su amiga la cual estaba en brazos del peli-azabache que la sujetaba por los hombros.

_¡Esta llamando la atención!_

-No… no huyas Sakura –Siseo bajito al ver que esta intentaba salirse de sus brazos.

Después de unos segundos un fuerte sonido de pasos surco el local, Sasuke se giro y reconoció a las personas que tubo enfrente, dos chicos con la típica facha de delincuentes, entrecerró los ojos y se quedo atrás mientras les miraba.

-¿Qué queréis? –Pregunto secamente.

-Estas en el instituto Sayazo ¿Verdad Uchiha-san? –Expreso con tono tétrico uno de ellos, de cabello rojizo, Sakura se puso lívida.

_¡¿Qué…? Estas personas…_

-Una persona tan importante, ¿En este tipo de lugar coqueteando con una mujer? –Soltó cínicamente él que le acompañaba riendo con ironía, su cabello castaño bailo entre su cabeza negante.

Ambos se acercaron a la peli-rosa con la típica cara de perversión que esta ya conocía muy bien.

-¿Es esta tu chica? –Pregunto el de cabello rojo.

-No… -Intento expresar la oji-jade pero no pudo hablar más.

-Tienes un gusto por las chicas inocentes, que me hace querer reír –Soltó burlesco el castaño mientras tocaba el hombro de Sakura.

-No la toquéis –Susurro silbante y temblando de rabia, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ah?, No puedo oírte –Se burlo con una sonrisota.

Tal como llegaron en medio segundo el pie de Sasuke estaba enterrado en la cara del sujeto castaño, el cual calló estrepitosamente al suelo, con una mirada seria y tétrica el peli-azabache entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a el que quedaba de pie.

-Parece que queréis morir –Soltó con aire de asesino.

Así mismo sus amenazas se hicieron cumplir, estrello a el que quedaba de pie contra una de las mesas rompiéndola por consecuencia, el otro que aun estaba medio inconsciente por la patada al pararse recibió el cuerpo de su compañero como un costal, asiéndolo caer a el suelo otra vez. Sasuke soltó un bufido y se acerco a la peli-rosa la cual estaba en el suelo de rodillas, se puso de cuclillas y le toco el rostro.

-Sakura, ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto por lo bajo.

-Sasuke-kun…

-¿Es él en verdad tu novio? –Exclamo con pánico y mirándola, los dos chicos voltearon a verla- No es cierto ¿Verdad? –Inquirió con incredulidad- De ninguna manera una chica buena como tú podría salir con un delincuente como él ¿No? –Volvió a cuestionar perdiendo la calma cerro los ojos con fuerza- ¡Hey! ¡Dime la verdad!

-¡Ah! Uhmmm –Se tapo con una mano la boca sin saber que responder realmente.

-¡Sakura! No puedes decir nada por que es una mentira ¿No? –Pregunto intentando despejarse sus dudas.

Sasuke abrió los ojos algo sorprendido y miro a la peli-rosa, la cual estaba intentando articular alguna palabra, suspiro, en realidad, para él tener "novia" no era un concepto demasiado bueno, su vida estaba rodeaba de problemas, que el mismo se buscaba la mayoría de las veces, por eso mismo había decidido proteger a la oji-jade, y entendía que le fuese difícil decir par alguien como ella, que era novia de un "delincuente", cerro los ojos y se fue incorporando.

-Este… este es… -Intento explicar con nerviosismo.

-No soy su novio –Soltó con una agria mueca de seriedad- Soy un egoísta siguiéndola a su alrededor, eso es todo –Murmuro una vez llego a el marco de la puerta del local, apoyo una mano ahí, la peli-rosa abrio los ojos atónita- Es… es mi… mi culpa… te he avergonzado –Siseo bajo y después salio de alli.

_¡Sasuke-kun! _

_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Por qué no podía decir que él era mi novio?_

Shizune se acerco a la peli-rosa que aun estaba arrodillada en el suelo, una vez estuvo al lado de esta la tomo de los hombros algo nerviosa y sin entender nada completamente bien, la oji-jade estaba encogida y con la mirada perdida sin moverse.

_Yo no tenía miedo de darle la espalda delante de mis amigos…_

* * *

_Sasuke-kun seguramente sus sentimientos habrán sido dañados…_

_¿Por qué soy tan estupida?_

Después de estar buscando a el chico durante toda la primera hora de clases, y no tener resultados, lo encontró sentado en el suelo con la mirada perdida y las piernas estiradas, esta al verlo se acerco a él y se arrodillo a un lado.

-Umm… Sasuke-kun… Perdona por lo de ayer –Suplico en tono púnzate y algo tembloroso- Estaba confundida y no podía decir la verdad…

-¿La verdad…? –Pregunto, con tono totalmente frió, mirándola al fin, sus ojos estaba tranquilos pero aun así, mostraban furia, Sakura se sorprendió.

_Él esta enfadado…_

-Entonces la verdad… -Siguió desviando sus ojos y suspiro- Sakura… ¿Realmente te gusto?

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué dices algo así? –Inquiero sorprendida mientras intentaba tocar su espalda.

Al intentar hacer eso, Sasuke se giro en un movimiento sordo, la dejo inmovilizada en el suelo, con él encima de ella, en 4 patas para no aplastarla, esta le miro sin entender, después de unos segundos el peli-azabache bajo su rostro y la beso, mientras la peli-rosa susurro su nombre, en un desliz suave Sasuke deslizo su mano hasta el cabello de ella y la otra a su cintura, después de seguir besándose unos cuantos minutos, el oji-negro comenzó a desabotonar los botones de la blusa de esta, la cual no opuso resistencia alguna si no más bien solo se sonrojo.

-Sakura… -Susurro esta gimió levemente cuando sintió el roses de los dedos de el en su pecho que estaba cubierto por el sujetador- Me gustas –Inclino un poco su rostro- Te amo… -Musito bajito, para después deslizar sus brazos por el torso de la chica.

_Sasuke-kun… yo también te amo…_

Los labios de el oji-negro presionaron el lóbulo de su oreja, asiéndola gemir, en un suave tanteo de sus dedos, acaricio el cuello de la oji-jade con suavidad, mientras esta sin importarle había comenzado a gemir, de repente abrió los ojos de golpe, ladeo la cabeza mientras escuchaba los murmullos afuera de la sala de clase y luego una risa.

_No puede ser…_

Rápidamente y con brusquedad Sakura empujo a un sorprendido azabache que la miraba sin comprenderla, esta con la blusa desabrochada abrió la boca también sorprendida.

_Maldición… lo he hecho inconscientemente…_

-Per…Perdona… me equivoque –Dijo con nerviosismo- Justo ahora…pensé que la gente podría ver…

-Ah… -Soltó primeramente sin emoción, cerro los ojos y comenzó a pararse- Me gustas tanto Sakura que yo podría morir, así que… -Se apoyo en sus manos para levantarse- Se que eres una chica de un mundo diferente al mió, pero… no pensé que solo debería rendirme –Una vez levantado se acerco a la puerta sin mirarla- Pero… Parece que estaba cometiendo un error… -Se giro y Sakura sintió su corazón estrujarse ante la fría mirada del chico- Bye bye…

_¿Eh?_

La puerta termino de cerrarse y en el aula solamente quedo ella y su respiración agitada, estaba sola, y sintió sus manos temblar con fuerza.

_¿Él ha dicho que se va a terminado?..._

-No… ¡No puede ser! –Alzo la voz y toco con su mano su frente- De ninguna manera… -Miro sus manos que temblaban con mucha fuerza- No quiero que…No quiero esto…

Se encogió haciéndose un ovillo y pego la frente a el suelo con desesperación mientras comenzaba a llorar, su cuerpo temblaba completo, y se sintió más que hundida en rabia consigo misma, sabia lo que le costaba a él chico estar con ella pero aun así…

_Si esto es un sueño…_

_¡Quiero despertar!_

* * *

Era la única que estaba sola, todos la miraban con decepción, alguno que otro chisme, sin que ella llegara a tomarle importancia, llevaba un vestido de raso, de varias capas que resaltaban por el moño que llevaba bajo su pecho, era bastante corto, no llevaba mucho maquillaje y su cabello estaba suelto, como extra solo tenia un collar delicado de perlas en algunos espacios.

-A continuación, ella se graduó con la mejor puntuación por 3 años, Haruno Sakura –Llamo el director del establecimiento, esta subió a el escenario improvisado mirando a la gente a su alrededor- Por favor di algunas palabras.

-Mira Haruno-san esta sola –Dijo alguien entre los asistentes.

-¿No dijo que tenia un novio muy cool? –Pregunto otra persona, Sakura los podía escuchar perfectamente.

-Eh oído que su novio es un delincuente –Soltó alguien más.

_Este lugar no es divertido…_

_En mi escuela con Sasuke-kun y todos ahí… era mucho más divertido…_

-¿Uh Haruno-san? –Llamo el director.

_Incluso si no puedo presumir de mis amigos…_

-El… el discurso –Volvió a decir algo más intranquilo el hombre.

_Incluso si puedo dar la vuelta y tratar fríamente a otra persona…_

_Si tan solo Sasuke-kun estuviese aquí…_

_Aunque yo era feliz… ¿Por qué me he dado cuenta hasta ahora?_

Sakura tomo aire y sin darse cuenta con la mirada agachada y el micrófono casi apegado a sus labios comenzó a llorar, todos empezaron a murmuras cosas, pero esta vez no entendió ninguna.

-Mi escuela esta en el rango más bajo del área metropolitana –Comenzó los murmullos se hicieron mucho más fuertes- Es una escuela para delincuentes y para los niños que no se pueden mantener…

A las afueras del de un recinto en un lujoso Ferrari rojo, dos hombres, un chofer y el que estaba hay bajaron del lujoso auto.

-Y también empezó a gustarme algo… -Comento- Él parece un animal salvaje… -Dijo y sonrío débilmente.

Las mujeres quedaron idiotizadas mirando a el hombre que pasaba con una cara roja y sorprendida mientras el caminaba con paso elegante y suave, en una delicada curva de sus fracciones serias.

-Woow un Ferrari es la primera vez que veo uno –Musito mirando el lujoso auto, alguien que se encontraba aun afuera.

-¿Él es el príncipe de un país extranjero o algo así? Es tan cool –Exclamo una mujer claramente ilusionada.

El hombre siguió avanzando una vez dentro encontró a la voz entrecortada de la peli-rosa que se digno a seguir ablando.

-Esa persona… en realidad… realmente la quiero… -Soltó con tristeza mientras acercaba su mano a su rostro para secarse las lagrimas.

-Yo también te quiero –Expreso alguien, todo el mundo volteo a verlo y se hizo una línea bacía entre el espacio de enfrente que seguía a el escenario.

Todo el mundo quedo con la boca abierta, al encontrar a un chico alto, de piel pálida y tersa, de ojos negros y punzantes con un cabello azabache ni tan perfectamente ordenando ni disparatado, con una expresión suave y un rostro delicado y varonil, un traje elegante negro y gris, claramente muy caro, una pose perfecta de hermosura y sensualidad, con paso delicado avanzo hacia delante hasta quedar delante de la peli-rosa tomando una de sus manos y llevándola a su rostro.

_Sas…Sasuke-kun_

-Siento haberte hecho esperar –Murmuro con delicadeza, mientras la oji-jade estaba blanca de la impresión.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Ese es el novio de Haruno-san? –Soltó alguien incrédula.

-¡Es un príncipe! –Grito otra persona.

-Escuche que esa persona era un político y un millonario –Musito alguien alardeando de saber.

-¡¿Cómo? Pero si hubo el rumor de que era un delincuente –Dijo alguien más.

-Soy un estúpido, pensé en ello durante unos días –Entrecerró los ojos- No importa lo que haga, creo que es maravilloso estar a tu lado, Sakura –Balbuceo con ternura, mientras le sonría de medio lado- Dije esto ¿No?, "Haría cualquier cosa para protegerte".

-Sa…Sasuke –Murmuro maravillada y roja, después se llevo una mano a los labios y comenzó a llorar otra vez, este la abrazo- Uhm, S… Sasuke-kun me gustas… -Este asistió- No importa que tipo de Sasuke-kun seas, te amo –Inquirió, Sasuke volvió a asistir.

-Sakura… -Dijo tocando su mejilla esta le miro- Realmente quiero besarte pero… todo el mundo esta viendo no debería ¿No?

-No –Musito sonriendo- Si hay alguien alrededor esta bien…

El bateo la cabeza y se inclino para llegar a su altura besándola, esta se puso de puntas y abrazo su cuello.

_Este es mi novio… que es como un animal salvaje…Pero sé que siempre me protegerá._

_Yo…Quiero decirles a todos mi secreto…_

-¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Qué haces? –Pregunto indignada mientras lo aparataba un poco de ella.

Todos los miraron con una gota en la cabeza, el tirante del vestido de la peli-rosa estaba algo caído y estaba sumamente roja, por su parte Sasuke puso las manos detrás de la cabeza asiéndose el desentendido del asunto aunque tenía un leve sonrojo.

-¡Solo dijiste un beso! –Volvió a reprenderlo, el Uchiha, solo sonrío.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora: **Se acabo! XD bieeen espero que les aya gustado este capitulo no tenia muy claro como hacerlo así que hice un puro desastre jojojo me encanta poder manejar a mi antojo la personalidad de Sasuke *-* es taaaaaan guaaayyy xDD bueno… espero que les haya gustado y… xDD espero que pasen por mi otro fic y mis one-short o,o increíblemente parece que a la gente le gusta (Woow y yo que pensé que solo hacia desastres o.o xD) todos son sasusaku (-.- tengo problemas de ambientación con otros personajes x.x) xD bueno era eso! Cuídense y…

¡Espero sus comentarios n-n nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto **no** son míos, si lo fueran Sasori jama hubiera muerto y ya habría SasuSaku.

Aclaración: Este es un fic corto tiene 3 capítulos + epilogo, los personajes están AU, osean tienes personalidades algo… extrañas comparadas con el anime.

_Te protegeré con mis manos –_ Pensamientos de Sakura ante lo que pasa.

"Te protegeré con mis manos" –Pensamientos de los demás.

* * *

Te protegeré con mis manos.

_Capitulo 3: Solo protégeme con tus manos…_

En la escuela…

_Yo… tengo el novio más fuerte de todos…_

Una cabellera peli-rosa estaba hundida entre un libro, mientras con fastidio pasaba las hojas del mismo intentado aprender su contenido.

-S-a-k-u-r-a –Llamo un voz aterciopelada, la chica se estremeció asta que sintió una mano en su hombro- ¿Todavía estas estudiando?

El fino rostro del chico peli-azabache apareció entre su hombro, Sakura se sonrojo completamente y soltó el libro mientras, después de suspirar intentaba expresarse lo mas cuerdamente posible.

-M…mañana tengo una prueba al comienzo de clase así que… -Musito.

-Hazlo mas tarde –Susurro con voz completamente sensual- Sakura es mía ahora, por lo que…

Las manos de Sasuke rodearon el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, esta tembló ante el contacto pero aun así se dejo llevar, el azabache levanto su cuerpo y la sentó sobre el pupitre donde se encontraba minutos antes, por consiguiente pasó a tirar la silla de la misma.

_Estoy envuelta… en sus grandes y calidas manos…_

-E—espera –Trato de expresar entre un beso- No debemos hac-cer esto ahora…

-Mm –Expreso simplemente.

Aun así no la soltó con un leve movimiento la recostó en la mesa, sus lenguas seguían jugando una con la otra mientras suspiraban entre la situación, las manos de Sasuke acariciaron con cuidado el suave cabello rosado de la chica, esta deslizo sus manos asta su cuello y acaricio el cabello de él también.

_Al único que amo es a mi Sasuke-kun…_

Seguían en eso cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe, Naruto sin prestar atención a la escena chillo con fuerza.

-¡Sasuke tenemos problemas! –Grito con ímpetu.

-Los yankees del instituto Kita empezaron otra pelea sin razón –Explico Sai apareciendo detrás del rubio.

-¿Uhmm? … ¿Q—que están asiendo? –Pregunto el oji-azul viéndolos en esa situación, los rostros de los dos chicos ardieron, uno de vergüenza, y el otro de ira.

Sasuke se levanto de encima de la chica mientras un aura peligrosa lo rodeaba, con una expresión totalmente inflexible los miro con odio, Sakura quedo sentada en el pupitre mientras miraba con susto al chico.

-¡Idiotas! Este es mi tiempo con Sakura –Gruño enfadado- Estaba listo para tener mi ·hora de amor después de clases· (N/A Esto sonó bastante ridículo ¿No? xD)- Volvió a vociferar con ira- Vosotros molestasteis tíos…

-"Hora de amor" –Pensaron los dos presentes con una gota en la cabeza.

Se movió con paso tétrico hacia ellos, tomo la camisa de Sai y lo jalo hacia abajo, este quedo aturdido y Sakura le miro con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Ahora morid! –Grito y golpeo el rostro de Naruto con fuerza.

_Si… este es mi novio…_

Después de 16 segundos con reloj, los dos chicos que osaron interrumpir estaban de boca al suelo medios inconscientes, ninguno de los dos se levanto por miedo a recibir otro golpe.

_Él es el líder de Sharingan *El grupo mas fuerte de delincuentes de Kinjikai* su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…_

El Uchiha volteo la mirada sobria sobre la oji-jade la cual le miro sorprendida por la expresión de su cara, dos segundos después le sonrio con gracia y arrogancia.

-Sakura-chan no tienes de que preocuparte –Repuso con tono suave- Porque les daré ya una paliza a esos cobardes delincuentes –Expuso con prepotencia.

-"¡Tu eres el mas aterrador!" –Pensó con terror a peli-rosa.

Después de clases…

Junto al pasillo de la escuela, Sasuke recargado en la pared miro los ojos jade de la chica que vagaban de un lado a otro, se sonrojo y miro hacia el lado mientras trataba de exponer el dichoso tema, ya que después de contar lo fácil que había sido aplastar a los del instituto Kita, tenia que sacar otro tema.

-Uhmm pues ya que ahora no hay nadie mas aquí… -Musito con voz algo baja, esta le miro- E…es… este sábado ¿Tendrías una c…cita conmigo? -Sakura se sonrojo notoriamente al escucharlo- D—digo ya… ya que no hemos tenido la posibilidad…

-Si… -Susurro por la bajo Sasuke deslizo sus dedos impaciente uno entre otro algo rojo mientras asistía agradecido.

_Estamos locamente enamorados._

El día de la cita…

-¡Hey! Mira que bueno esta ese chico –Musito una mujer apuntando al peli-azabache.

-¡Cierto! Debe de ser un modelo –Murmuro con los ojos entrecerrados mirándolo.

Sasuke estaba esperando hace unos 4 minutos sentado una banco cerca de un local comercia, las chicas se lo comían con la mirada, ya lo había notado, pero le daba exactamente igual, estaba vestido con una camisa color negro abierta los primero 4 botones, unos vaqueros negros también, unas gafas de sol y zapatillas negras con blanco.

-¡Largas piernas y cara perfecta! –Soltó la chica con admiración.

-¡Hey! ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –Pregunto ajustando sus gafas que escondían sus ojos rojos, Sasuke alzo la cabeza sin expresión y la miro- Perdona ¿Estas solo?

El azabache, bajo levemente las gafas de sol, una ves tubo contacto con los ojos de las otras dos chicas, le lanzo una mirada de odio, las dos retrocedieron por instinto y temblando.

-P—per…perdona –Soltó la acompañante de la peli-roja.

-Q—que miedo –Musito mientras miraba a su amiga tratando de perder la imagen del chico.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Llamo una voz, el nombrado giro la cabeza rápidamente- ¿Me esperabas? -Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¡Sakura! –Soltó al verla, y se levanto rápido para poder llegar a su lado.

La peli-rosa lleva unos short rojos cortos, unas botas blancas y un abrigo más o menos largo encima blanco también. Las chicas que intentaron coquetear con el peli-azabache parpadearon sorprendidas por el cambio en la expresión del mismo.

-¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto sonriendo.

-Si… -Murmuro poniendo las manos detrás de la espalda con la vista fija en ella.

-Es como un gatito… -Musito la peli-rosa incrédula mientras lo veía tan sumiso, su amiga, asistió en shock.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos divertida mientras las alcanzaba a escuchar, luego miro a el Uchiha el cual tenia la vista fija al frente mientras caminaba apegado a ella, en ese segundo los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, y una mata de pelo rubio estaba involucrado en todo eso.

Flash Back

Una cabeza rubia se removía inquieta de un lado a otro en el aseo del instituto, luego de manosear su cabello varias veces se decidió por una cola y miro luego a la peli-rosa que le miraba sin mucho interés.

-Y dime… -Comenzó para luego poner una sonrisa pervertida- ¿Ya lo has hecho con Uchiha-kun?

-¿P—perdón? –Musito abriendo los ojos espantada.

-¡¿Aun no te has tirado a Uchiha-kun?! ¡¡Por kami que desperdicio!! –Chillo asombrada de lo que creía obvio.

-P---pero que dices cer—da –Gruño por lo bajo completamente roja.

-Pe—ro es que… ¡Kami es EL HOMBRE! –Sakura se tapo los oídos por el grito- ¡¡Hay que estar ciega!!

-S—si pero a—un no…

-Aunque si lo pensamos bien –Puso una mano en su mentón pensante- Uchiha-kun es muy fuerte ¿no? –Sakura asistió con fuerza- Eso quiere decir que en la cama debe ser igual…

-¡Bestia call-- -Intento decir.

-Si es tu primera ves lo mas seguro que con la fuerza que se gasta Uchiha-kun te valla a doler a mares… -Musito aun pensante- Además tu solo estudias y eres débil en ese ámbito

La peli-rosa empezaba a sudar a mares mientras la rubia hablaba de algo parecido a "El dolor, la primera ves, la fuerza, sangre", el rostro de la oji-jade paso de blanco a azul y luego a rojo otra vez.

_Es verdad Sasuke-kun no sabe medir su fuerza…_

-Y sus manos son tan fuertes como para dejar a alguien inconsciente –Siguió ablando.

_Es verdad, me gusta Sasuke-kun pero…_

_¡¿Qué debo hacer?!_

Fin Flash back. 

El cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció cuando los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza, miro a Sasuke el cual estaba con su típica cara de tranquilidad y 0 expresión, iban al cine, mientras entraban al mismo, Sakura miro a su alrededor con algo de inquietud, ladeo la cabeza una ves pudo observar al peli-azabache tomándola de la mano para entrar a la sala después de haber comprado las entradas. Una ves dentro se acomodaron en unas de las hileras de asientos de en medio de la sala, la oji-jade temblaba escandalosamente, mientras al contrario el Uchiha estaba de lo mas "Feliz" (N/A… aun no se xD pero me resulta difícil escribir eso)

-Sakura, ¡Estaremos todo el día juntos asta que salga el sol! –Exclamo con calma y un leve sonrojo, mientras esperaban que pasaban los créditos.

-…- Pestaño sorprendida y su rostro se volvió a poner blanco- "Woow esta diciendo eso ya…" –Tomo los botones de su chaqueta mientras recuperaba el color- ¡¡Hey!! ¿No crees que aquí hace calor? Voy a aprovechar para quitarme esto.

_¡Mira! este es mi uniforme de gimnasia, ¡¡Así no mostrare mi figura!!_

-¡Uff esto se siente bien! –Expreso con una sonrisa idiota, mientras Sasuke miraba el chándal rojo carmesí suelto que llevaba la chica.

_Si estoy vestida así no tendrá interés en tener sexo ¿No? _

-S—sakura –Musito el azabache apretando sus manos en la tela de sus pantalones, la chica volteo a verlo- La figura de Sakura en el chándal es tan linda… -Murmuro sonrojado. Un humo negro salio de la cabeza de peli-rosa quedando descolocada.

_Me olvide de la forma de reaccionar de Sasuke-kun…_

Sakura se quito el chándal hastiada por la falta de eficacia de su "grandioso" plan, el Uchiha parpadeo desentendido, pero aun así guió su vista hacia el frente cuando la película comenzó, al hacerlo la oji-jade se dio cuenta que varias chicas tenían la cabeza volteada hacia atrás mirando en su dirección.

_¿Qué? … ¡Oh!_

_Ellas están viendo a Sasuke-kun… así es Sasuke-kun es un hombre muy apuesto… _

_Estar a su lado se siente de forma extraña, ahora…_

-¿Uhm? –Emitió sorprendida al sentir como Sasuke pasaba una mano sobre sus hombros y la apegaba a él, este sin girarse siguió viendo al frente un poco rojo, el corazón de Sakura se acelero otra vez.

_Sasuke-kun… es agresivo por alguna razón… _

_¿Qué debo hacer? _

El cabello rosa se meneo de un lado a otro tratando de pensar en algo coherente, pero la presencia del chico la ponía intranquila, lo amaba, pero… ¡No quería tener sexo con el!, apretó la mandíbula una ves el aire entro a sus pulmones.

_Voy a evitarlo por ahora._

-Hace frió así que me boy afuera… -Hablo rápidamente mientras se paraba.

Sus pies le fallaron en el movimiento tan súbito y perdió el equilibro al segundo paso, quedando sentada justo entre las piernas del azabache el cual pestaño al principio sin entender y luego sudo algo nervioso.

-Pp—perdona lo de ahora –Dijo girándose con una gota en la sien.

-D—duele… -Soltó por lo bajito.

_¡Se ha enganchado!_

_¡Mi pelo se ha enganchado en su piercing! _

En un movimiento de cabeza tétrico volteo a ver como su cabello quedaba levemente sujeto al piercing que traía en su ceja derecha el chico, este elevo los ojos a su cabello y luego sus dedos que con delicadeza soltaron el mismo.

-Sakura, hiciste esto por mi, así que –Murmuro mientras la abrazaba deslizando sus brazos por el pecho de esta- Realmente estoy feliz (N/A Realmente esto es raro o.o).

_¡Estas equivocado!_

_Él…_

_¿Q—que…¿Qué debo hacer_?

Las manos del oji-negro se movieron en un leve movimiento hacia al borde de sus pechos, bajo sus labios y beso el cremoso cuello de la peli-rosa la cual tembló completamente estresada, su rostro era un poema y estaba a punto de explotar.

_Las manos de Sasuke-kun… _

Las mismas se aprisionaron en sus pechos y esta cubrió su boca para no gemir, miro a su alrededor, nadie los miraba pero aun así su cerebro entro en pánico.

-¡¡¡Espera!!! –Chillo, el chico paro de golpe y la miro sorprendido- … no me encuentro bien… -Dijo mas bajo.

En el parque.

El reloj del parque marco las 6:00 p.m. mientras cerca de este en el césped la cabeza de la peli-rosa se recargaba entre las piernas recogidas del Uchiha el cual tenia una mano sobre su frente y Sakura intranquila sudaba frió.

-¿Qué diablos paso? –Pregunto aun así con un tono suave- Dices que estas mal… pero yo te veo bien… -Musito

-Ehh jejeje fue de momento –Murmuro apenada mientras se volvía a sentar en el pasto- "Debí pensar en venir al parque como primera opción, aquí no podemos hacer nada".

-Pero pensé que dijiste que tenias frió… -Inquirió recordando sus palabras.

-Tranquilo ya estoy bien –Soltó moviendo las manos, Sasuke sonrio un poco.

Luego el mismo se paro y se quito la camisa, un chorro de sangre salio de las fosas nasales de la oji-jade al verlo con el pecho descubierto, iba a abrir la boca cuando este la tomo de los hombros y la cubrió con la prenda, Sakura estaba abochornada y totalmente roja.

-Sakura… -Susurro bajito.

-"¿Uhm? Yo pensé… que él" –Pensó mirándolo al sentirse acomodada entre los brazos del azabache.

-¿Estas mas calida con esto? –Pregunto con la cabeza ladeada y su cara de serenidad- Perdona, es lo único que se me ocurrió hacer…

-P—pero Sasuke-kun si haces eso cojeras frió tu… -Expreso con vergüenza.

-Estoy bien –Murmuro negando con la cabeza y le sonrio con levedad.

_Sasuke-kun esta realmente preocupado de que pueda estar enferma…_

-Hoy me siento muy bien –Soltó de repente Sakura alzo la cabeza y este miro al frente sonriendo con pena- Me… me siento algo mimado hoy porque estas conmigo –Bateo la cabeza hacia la derecha.

_Las manos de Sasuke-kun… son tan calidas y grandes_

-Siempre… tengo la duda… de, si me tienes miedo… y te incomoda estar en una cita conmigo…-Musito acariciando su mejilla derecha.

_Si Sasuke-kun tiene este tipo de manos, él no puede ser violento conmigo…_

_Es verdad… ¿Por qué tenia miedo antes? … si es por mi estado seguramente Sasuke-kun lo entenderá._

-Uhmm Sasuke-kun –Llamo después de unos minutos, este la miro.

-¿Hmm?

-Um es realmente vergonzoso pero… tengo algo que discutir contigo –Expreso sonrojándose.

-¿Algo embarazoso? Entonces ¿Tenemos que ir a otro lado? –Pregunto con curiosidad y parpadeando.

-No... –Le sonrio con ternura- Quiero estar… a tu lado Sasuke-kun –El rostro de Sasuke se puso rojo.

-S—sakura –Siseo con los dientes apretados.

-¿Hmm? –Emitió mirándolo extrañada.

-Si lo pides por mi, yo me convertiré en la persona mas feliz del mundo –Dijo sonriendo.

-"¡¿Qué demonios cree que dije?!" –Se pregunto mentalmente con la mandíbula desencajada al ver que el chico se le acercaba- No…e—espera un segundo…

Sasuke se inclino levemente al cuerpo de la chica mientras la recostaba contra el césped, esta se puso completamente roja, los labios del azabache se comenzaron a mover por el contorno de los labios de esta para después besar su nariz, su frente y sus parpados.

-Sakura… -Llamo con voz aterciopelada- Te amo…

No le dio tiempo a responder y se apodero de sus labios con furia al compás que sus manos se movían por la pequeña cintura de la chica, esta se irguió hacia el cuando la lengua del mismo entro en su boca con fuerza recorriendo cada parte de la misma.

_¿Por qué? … a pesar de que él da tanto miedo… le amo tanto…_

Siguieron besándose unos cuantos minutos asta que el azabache paro de golpe mientras se levantaba del suelo y entrecerraba los ojos mirando hacia el frente, dos chicos de la misma estatura de él con trenzas en el cabello y una mirada divertida estaban parados enfrente de ellos.

-Bueno, bueno miren a quien tenemos aquí… al líder de el grupo Sharingan –Se burlo con una sonrisa hipócrita- ¿Teniendo sexo con una chica en un lugar como este?

-Vosotros, debéis ser los delincuentes que habían mencionado… del instituto Kita –Seseo con frialdad mientras su rostro se volvía inescrutable- Debéis estar muy aburridos para haber seguido todo ese camino hasta aquí.

-Si me deshago de ti seré conocidos en todas partes –Sonrio con gracia.

-Oh –Emitió sin importancia poniéndose su camisa.

-¡Alto no peléis en un lugar como este! –Grito con pánico al ver como se ponían uno enfrente de otro.

-Mira aquí… ella es una buena chica ¿Verdad? Esta es la chica de Sasuke ¿No? –Pregunto al aire mientras la tomaba del brazo y la apegaba a su pecho- Vendrá con nosotros.

-¡Suéltame! –Chillo mientras se trataba de apartar de él.

-No… -La mano del chico de trenzas se deslizo desde la espalda asta el muslo de la peli-rosa la cual se tenso completamente furiosa- Eres lind—

-Tú… -Gruño con los ojos inyectados en sangre- ¡Te golpeare asta que te mueras! –Grito mientras se abalanzaba contra el, haciendo que soltara a la peli-rosa y el chico callo al suelo, ni siquiera con dejarlo medio inconsciente Sasuke lo siguió golpeando.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Para! –Chillo con desesperación. Este no la escucho y se empezó a deshacer del otro acompañante.

_Su—s… sus manos… están… manchadas de sangre…_

Sakura se sentó pesadamente en el suelo mientras miraba las manos del Uchiha las cual se tiñeron de rojo carmesí entre un certero golpe a la mandíbula de uno de los sujetos, unos segundos después se acerco a Sakura mientras esta ya ni siquiera le miraba a el, si no mas bien que temblaba de miedo.

-Sakura ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto teniéndole su mano derecha- Ven aquí.

_Hasta ahora… sus manos eran amables…_

-¿Sakura? –Soltó con extrañeza.

_¿Con cuantas personas más se le han teñido las manos de sangre?_

-¿Sakura? –Volvió a insistir sorprendido al ver que esta comenzaba a llorar.

-¡No me toques con esas manos! –Grito asustada y temblando con mas fuerza- T—tengo ¡Tengo miedo! -Sasuke retrocedió al verla tan asustada.

-¿Miedo dices? ¿Por qué? –Musito sin entenderla- Sakura yo…

-¡Te odio Sasuke-kun! –Exclamo con los ojos cerrados, los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Y—yo… -Intento expresar, un doloroso nudo se formo en su garganta y frunció el ceño dolido, apretó los ojos y se dio media vuelta- L—lo siento –Susurro mientras se iba del lugar.

_Justo… justo ahora… yo ¿Qué he dicho? _

¡Te odio Sasuke-kun!

_Y—o no… no quería… ¡¿Por qué fui tan cruel con él?! _

_¿Qué debo hacer?... él solo me estaba protegiendo…_

Los ojos de la oji-jade se llenaron de lágrimas y agacho la cabeza mientras se volvía un ovillo, gimoteo con fuerza y cerró los ojos mientras ahogaba un quejido entre sus apretados labios.

En la escuela.

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

-¡Buenos días Uchiha-san! –Saludaron todos al unísono al ver llegar al susodicho.

Sakura giro hacia la dirección donde venían los gritos, Sasuke la miro unos segundos, cerro los ojos e hizo una reverencia luego, levanto el rostro y comenzó a caminar en su dirección una ves cerca de ella, paso directo hacia la escuela sin reparar a verla otra ves, todos observaron la escena sorprendidos.

-¡Hey! ¿Viste eso? –Pregunto uno incrédulo.

-Uchiha-san a ignorado a Sakura Haruno –Respondió otro también en el mismo estado-"Diablos esos dos han roto".

-Aunque ella sea la media naranja de Sasuke-san –Se escucho la voz de Sai entre el bullicio.

-Al final de cuentas los dos son de mundos muy diferentes –Musito Naruto mirando con pena a la peli-rosa.

La oji-jade cerro los ojos con dolor y miro el piso dando media vuelta para entrar a el establecimiento, camino apáticamente asta llegar a el salón de clases, no miro a nadie a su alrededor mientras con un nudo en la garganta trataba de no llorar, suspiro abatida y ladeo la vista asta la ventana.

_¡Soy una estupida!...Sasuke-kun siempre me protegió y cuido de mi… yo… yo lo trate tan mal, pero no ¡No quería!... Sasuke-kun… tu siempre me trataste bien…_

_Ese tipo de manos… no me tocaran nunca mas…_

La hora del almuerzo llego rápidamente y Sakura fue directo al patio trasero, reclino su espalda contra la fría pared de concreto mientras soltaba las lagrimas otra ves, ¡Era una estupida!, lo sabia perfectamente bien, apretó sus piernas mientras miraba al frente, sin ver realmente lo que tenia adelante.

-¿Sakura-san? –Llamo una voz, la chica giro y pudo ver a un chico peli-castaño de ojos grises.

-¿Eh? –Emitió simplemente.

-Sasuke-san quiere verte ¿Quieres que te muestre el camino hacia la reunión? –Pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto perturbada.

-Si… -soltó impresionada.

En el salón de clase.

-¿Da miedo no? –Pregunto en voz baja.

-¿Miedo que? –Cuestiono Sai alzando una ceja.

-Es la primera ves que veo a Sasuke-san tan mal –Dijo poniendo la vista hacia el azabache que estaba recostado contra la ventana mirando indefinidamente la misma.

-¿Enserio? Antes de conocer a Sakura-san siempre era así –Murmuro Naruto mientras lo observaba también.

-¡¡Estupido!! ¡No menciones el nombre de Sakura-san! ¡¡Él te matara!! –Gruño con miedo uno del grupo.

-Oh… es verdad Sai-san… un tío del instituto Kita trajo esto –Dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre al mismo.

-¿Instituto Kita? –Expreso algo confuso.

-Haber deja leo –Le quito la carta.

-¡Naruto!

-Tenemos a la chica de Sasuke con nosotros –El susodicho se tenso completamente abriendo los ojos.

-¿Chica? ¿No es esa la corbata de una de nuestras chicas? –Pregunto alguien mientras veía lo que venia en el sobre.

-¡Dámelo! –Gruño el Uchiha tomando la carta, Naruto la soltó de golpe.

**Estaremos esperando en el instituto Kita, claro… no por mucho.**

Sasuke soltó los dos objetos rápidamente y frunció el seño, se acerco a la ventana del piso que daba a la calla del insitito sin dudarlo la abrio.

-¡Sasuke-san! –Exclamo Sai exaltado- ¡Espera por favor esto es el cuarto piso!

Este hizo caso omiso y ante la mirada completamente atónita de sus subordinados y la gente que miraba por la misma ventana en esos momentos salto sin siquiera dudarlo, una ves sus pies tocaron el piso, sin siquiera un solo rasguño salio corriendo (N/A Eso es ser bestia…. xD)

-Woow… él es un moustro como eh oído –Musito uno mirándolo correr y con un tic en la ceja derecha.

_Sakura…_

_Sakura…_

_Sakura… _

_Lo siento… Sakura…_

En el instituto Kita.

El cabello largo y rosado de Sakura oculto su rostro mientras, cansada de intentar forcejear con las cuerdas que la ataban a un poste del deposito deportivo del instituto, comenzó a hipar con fuerza, en el varios chicos a su alrededor, entre ellos el hombre de las trenzas que antes había golpeado Sasuke, y el peli-castaño que la había llevado hay.

-Neji… ¿Estas seguro que Sasuke vendrá solo por una chica? –Pregunto el de trenzas alzando una ceja.

-Si, ya veras –Sonrio con soma.

-Él… él… no vendrá… porque le dije algunas cosas y… y ahora no estamos juntos –Gimoteo mientras lloraba- Seguramente él no…

-Si él no viene, te tomare yo mismo –Dijo alzando el mentón de la chica esta miro sus ojos perla con pánico.

_Él no vendrá… él no…_

La puerta del desván se abrio de golpe, todos voltearon la cabeza hacia la puerta, en la cual en el umbral un azabache con el cabello descolocado y respirando a grandes bocadas buscaba con la mirada a la oji-jade la cual tan solo al verlo hizo que su corazón bombera con fuerza.

-Sakura –Soltó girando la cabeza mirando el lugar- ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

_¿Sasuke-kun?.... ¡¿Por qué?!_

-Woow él realmente es el líder de Sharingan –Siseo con sumo agrado- Increíble, hemos podido atraer al pez gordo con solo una chica…

-Ahora podemos ganarle –Susurro el de trenzas con un bate en la mano derecha- ¡¡Aquí esta mi venganza!! –Gruño con fuerza mientras golpeaba la espalda del mismo con el objeto.

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!! –Chillo mientras veía como el cuerpo de este caía al suelo- ¡¡Noo!! ¡Parad! ¡¡Déjenlo!! –Volvió a vociferar llorando con más fuerza.

Sasuke ni siquiera intento detener los golpes que recibía de alrededor de unas 3 o 4 personas con bates y patadas, solamente miro el suelo y sintió la sangre correr desde su cabeza asta su barbilla, no se movió, no se resistió, no se protegió, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le hizo pegar la frente al piso.

-¡¡Basta!! ¡¡¡Parad!!! –Insistió entrando en histeria- ¡¿Por qué no te estas defendiendo Sasuke-kun?! –Critico con un grito furiosa y frustrada.

_Siempre soy prisionera… soy… soy inútil…_

-M—mis manos… no son para golpear a estos tipos –Susurro, Sakura le miro sorprendida- Es para proteger a… Sakura –Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron mientras sintió una puntada que le impidió levantar más la cabeza.

-¡Oh! Esta es una situación muy penosa para el líder –Se mofo Neji acercándose para golpearlo, Sakura frunció el ceño y se lavando como pudo ya que estaba cerca de él.

-¡Basta! –Gruño golpeándolo con el costado para que no se le acercara mas a el azabache- No me había dado cuenta… que estaba tratando a Sasuke-kun así por mi propia cobardía –Gimió llorando mientras lo miraba, este alzo los ojos viéndola- No importa lo que Sasuke-kun haga ¡**Te amo**! –Los ojos negros del chico la enfocaron con sorpresa.

-¡Pero que molesta eres! –Bufo mientras alzaba el puño para golpearla, antes de siquiera acercarse al rostro de ella una mano lo paro.

-Tus ataques ni siquiera me duelen –Sonrio con maldad.

-Sus manos… -Siseo el de cabello trenzado viéndolo sorprendido.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar golpearla?! –Grito furioso mientras golpeaba en pleno rostro al castaño botándolo al suelo.

-M—moustro… -Susurraron los demás tratando de hacer despertar al oji-perla que quedo inconsciente de un solo golpe.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y con una simple patada los dejo en el suelo, estos no se movieron mas de su lugar intentado no ser golpeados otra vez, después de eso se acerco a la peli-rosa y se puso de cuclillas a su altura.

-Sakura ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto con suavidad.

-Sasuke-kun… -Sus ojos se volvieron a dilatar, el oji-negro corto la cuerda que tenia alrededor de los brazos medio segundo después esta se lanzo a su cuello abrazándolo- ¡Sasuke-kun! –Gimió largando a llorar otra vez.

El Uchiha sonrio con levedad y la abrazo también mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo, esta como reacción lloro más fuerte.

En la casa de Sasuke.

La "casa-mansión" de Sasuke estaba tranquilas los padres del mismo se habían ido de viaje de negocios y solo estaban los empleados, el Uchiha estaba sentado sobre la cama con el pecho al descubierto y la peli-rosa estaba al frente de este con las piernas juntas y arrodillada sobre la misma mientras con un botiquín.

-¿Tienes alguna otra herida? –Pregunto una vez término con su torso.

-Uhmm… no son solo arañazos –Susurro sin importancia para tomarla del brazos y apretarla contra su cuerpo, esta se sonrojo otra ves.

-Perdona Sasuke-kun…. Estaba asustada… tú… eres tan fuerte y… yo –Siseo poniéndose a sollozar otra ves- soy… muy débil, perdona…

-… -Sus ojos se volvieron serios y tomo entre las suyas las manos de ella- no… yo no soy fuerte –Negó con la cabeza- Cuando me dijiste que me odiabas –Beso la parte interior de la mano de la oji-jade- Tenia… miedo todo el tiempo… -Separo sus labios de su mano- Esta bien si no me das tu cuerpo… estoy feliz si solo estas manos te protegen –Musito besando la punta de su nariz.

_Sus manos…_

-Q—quiero ser de Sasuke-kun… -Este parpadeo.

-Si… -Luego beso su mejilla- No tienes que sentir lastima por mi… -Sintió como el cuerpo de Sakura hacia presión con el suyo asiendo que quedara acostado en la cama.

-No… quiero que Sasuke-kun me abrace… -Murmuro sonrojada.

_En tus fuertes y amables manos… envuélveme…_

El chico asistió y la abraso deslizando sus manos por la cintura y la nuca de ella, se acomodo en el hueco de su cuello mientras sentía la leve caricia de las manos del azabache, él sonrio con delicadeza asiéndola estremecer, se acerco a sus labios y la beso con lentitud.

_Si las calidas y amables manos de Sasuke-kun…_

_No me asusta… mi primera vez…_

Con lentitud Sasuke fue desabrochando la blusa de que llevaba la oji-jade esta no soltó ninguna queja y enredo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del oji-negro mientras se seguían besando, sin siquiera la necesidad de separarse, el Uchiha termino de quitar el sujetador de ella, pegándola a su cuerpo un poco mas, gimió entre el beso al sentir los pezones de ella chocar contra su tórax, mordió la lengua de la peli-rosa asiéndola gemir también.

_Yo…_

_¡¡Tengo el novio más fuerte!!_

Sus labios se movieron a un compás rítmico mientras que los de el bajaron por su cuello mordiéndolo con un rose tortuoso, Sakura gimió con levedad ante sus besos, 1,40 milisegundos, la puerta se abrio de golpe asiendo un sonido seco, Sasuke levanto la cabeza y una gota se formo en la cabeza de el y de ella.

-¡Sasuke-san! ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Sai alterado sin molestarse en ver la escena, Naruto apareció atrás.

-¿Uhm? … ¿Qué hacéis… los dos? –Pregunto parpadeando y tocando su cabello rubio.

-"Los matare" –Pensó con un claro instinto asesino el Uchiha, Sakura suspiro hastiada y sujeto su camisa.

_Me pregunto cuando boy a poder tener sexo…_

**Fin.**

* * *

Lol lol xDDDDD esto se acabo.. bueno xD no no se acabo queda el epilogo :P no desesperéis jojo es que…. Quería hacer lemon pero xD xD pero es que… xDDDDDDD se me ocurrió eso y me estuve partiendo de la risa mientras me imaginaba eso . no me matéis dije que esto tenia humor :D XD jajaja bueno ya ahora solo queda 1 cap *-* espero que les este gustando este fic… jejeje yo que pensé que seria un desastre… pero agradezco a los que han comentado me alegra que les guste a algunos ^^

Espero sus r/r n-n( En el próximo cap respondo comentarios de todos *o* xD eso es ocio)


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Naruto **no** son míos, si lo fueran Sasori jama hubiera muerto y ya habría SasuSaku.

Aclaración: Este es un fic corto tiene 3 capítulos + epilogo, los personajes están AU, osean tienes personalidades algo… extrañas comparadas con el anime. / Se acaba el fic T.T aquí se termina.

_Te protegeré con mis manos –_ Pensamientos de Sakura ante lo que pasa.

"Te protegeré con mis manos" –Pensamientos de los demás.

**Te protegeré con mis manos.**

_Epilogo._

_Yo…_

La cabellera rosa de Sakura se movió de un lado a otro viendo su nueva universidad, con algo de pena comenzó a ingresar a la misma, una ves dentro, pudo contemplar la inmensa y abismal diferencia de entre la universidad T con la de delincuentes en la que estaba anteriormente, con un mes en esa universidad y aun no podía evitar compararlas.

_Al fin entre a la universidad que quería…_

-¡Sakura-chan! –Chillo una chica peli-negra acercándose.

-Shizune… -Musito bajito viéndola, esta se gano a su lado y le sonrio.

-Sakura-chan, Ikuo-san te esta buscando en el salón de Biología –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa un tanto retorcida.

-… -Asistió con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban- Gracias por decirme.

-Claro no hay problema –Se alejo un poco de ella- ¡Bye!

-Adiós –Siseo moviendo su mano en señal de despedida.

_Tengo un novio…_

Los pies de la oji-jade cobraron vida por arte de magia para dirimirse al salón de biología, después de unos días en la universidad ni siquiera con su muy favorable memoria, podía recordad muy bien los salones de clase, pero su cerebro funciono a la perfección mientras en la frase estuviera _él._

_Tengo el novio más guapo y fuerte de todos…_

Tomo un gran trago de aire al llegar frente al aula, abrio la puerta y extrañada al ver dentro, no encontró a nadie, alzo una ceja y dispuesta a girarse unos brazos rodearon su cintura impidiéndoselo. Rápidamente y con el corazón el la boca Sakura giro para encontrarse con su captor.

-Ohayo Sakura –Saludo con una sonrisa amable aunque algo torcida.

-_Sasuke-kun _–Murmuro, este como respuesta ante todo la beso con delicadeza en los labios.

Los brazos de la peli-rosa se movieron por inercia a su cuello correspondiéndole al beso, el joven Uchiha la estrecho contra su cuerpo apoyándose en la puerta, que agradecía grandemente no tuviera ventanilla si no mas bien era completamente de madera, el beso no cambio de motivación o por lo menos no de parte de Sakura, la cual estaba concentrada en centrar ahora sus sentidos, en el calido cuerpo que tenia contra ella.

-¡Sasuke-san! –Chillo alguien desde afuera, el susodicho frunció el ceño, enfadado, otra ves.

-¡Sasuke-baka, los del instituto Iwaki te están buscando! –Grito con fuerza el chico rubio.

_Si… era un detalle que había olvidado._

Sasuke y Sakura no había sido los únicos que terminaron en la "esplendorosa" universidad, la Haruno descubrió el gran potencial que tenían los 3 para estudiar y los _obligo _a estudiar, al final de cuenta para su sorpresa además de ella, Sasuke y Sai sacaron los puntajes máximos de ingreso, Naruto… bueno el había pasado, era bastante distraído, pero paso el examen, ¡Paso ese era el punto!.

-Idiotas –Musito con los dientes apretados sin separarse de la oji-jade.

_Llevamos… 2 años con Sasuke-kun y…_

-¡Sasuke-san! ¡¡Por favor deje a Sakura-chan y venga!! –Mascullo Sai.

_Y nunca…_

-¡Kuso! ¡Sai bastardo no la llames así! –Grito saliendo de rápidamente para golpearlo, este a pesar de recibir una buena paliza logro el objetivo de sacarlo del salón, ahora estaba medio inconsciente en el piso del pasillo.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Chillo el oji-azul asomándose por la puerta y sonriéndole enormemente- ¡Konichi-

_Nunca… tenemos privacidad._

El puño de Sasuke se incrusto en la cabeza, hueca según él, de Naruto asiendo que besara el piso con un fuerte estruendo, solo 3 meses, 3 meses desde que soluciono las cosas con Sakura años atrás, esos dos pedazos de idiotas estaban asta en la sopa, literalmente porque Naruto si estaba en ella sobretodo si era Ramen, ambos seguidores suyos habían tomado _demasiada _confianza con su novia, eso le sacaba de sus casillas, mas de lo que hacían normalmente.

-¡Sasuke-kun déjalo! ¡Lo dejaras en el hospital _otra vez_! –Critico la chica algo inquieta al ver que, sin prestar demasiada atención el peli-azabache pisaba la cabeza del rubio.

-¡Hmp! –Soltó mirando el cuerpo escuálido del Uzumaki- "Idiotas siempre molestando, ¡Maldición!"

_Nosotros nunca…_

Sakura negó con la cabeza al ver que, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario, el Uchiha fruncía el ceño otra ves y les daba leves puntapiés a los chicos, tratando de levantarlos, _para tirarlos otra ves;_ increíblemente en su instituto… había hecho muy buenos amigos, había conseguido un novio guapo, fuerte y para su sorpresa increíblemente inteligente. El problema, porque siempre hay _un _problema, era que el peli-azabache gano rápidamente fama de matón en la universidad, porque no por ser menos, si algún chico le hablaba o simplemente se le acercaba mas de 2 metros, él los mandaba a volar.... muy… muy lejos.

_Hemos tenido sexo…_

_Nunca…_

Un aura negra la rodeo otra ves al recordar eso, ahora ella también deseaba golpear a los chicos que intentaban reincorporarse, apenas, del suelo, ¡Era increíble! Siempre… siempre ¡Siempre los interrumpían!. Apretó el puente de su nariz y guardo los demás pensamientos que subían por su cabeza, Sasuke estaba en la misma situación en un poco convincente intento de guardar la compostura.

-Sasuke-san no nos golpees a nosotros… los del instituto Iwaki… -Trato de explicar.

-Diablos… ¡Esta ves no hice nada! –Gruño entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si per—o…

-¡No iré! Y ustedes ¡Lárguense! –Les lanzo una mirada completamente asesina, ambos retrocedieron, Sakura ni siquiera se inmuto.

-P…pero Sasuke-baka ellos… -Trato de explicar.

-¡¡IKUO SHARINGAN!! –Grito un chico en medio del pasillo.

Ikuo Sharingan… había sido el conocido nombre que le habían puesto al oji-negro en la universidad y en la mayoría de la sociedad que lo buscaba, Ikuo era el nombre de un asesino, de una película, que simplemente necesitaba las manos para descuartizar a alguien, en afición a la gran fuerza que tenia el chico en las mismas ese titulo le quedaba, bueno, digamos que, _bien_. Y Sharingan… por su organización, porque era eso una _organización, _de cerca de 180 adolescentes y algunos adultos, delincuentes y matones de varias zonas de Okinawa…

_Él es tan fuerte… y yo…_

Los ojos de Sasuke rodaron hacia el chico que vestía un mal puesto uniforme del instituto que le habían mencionado, el problema no era que lo buscaran, el problema era que fuesen a buscarlo por la universidad causando líos, observo a la peli-rosa que miraba a la pared con una mueca de "Ya conozco esto, acábalo, que siempre es igual", una gota resbalo de su nuca, él también sabia que no había mucho que hacer ante las personas que le perseguía y eso contando que él hace ya un buen rato había dejado de meterse en problemas, _o eso intentaba._

-¿Ahora que te pasa? –Pregunto alanzado una ceja con monotonía.

-¡Te acabare! ¡Me ganare el titulo del más temido de Okinawa! –Grito, algo que todos en la universidad ya sabia por regla al ver entrar a alguien con pintas de delincuente.

-…

_Soy… buena soportando mentalmente y nada mas…_

_Supongo…_

Como siempre, eso no había durado más de 2 minutos, el chico estaba con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, Sasuke lo sujetaba desde la espalda asiéndole una llave y poniendo su cabeza hacia fuera por la ventana del segundo piso, el chico que había llegado lagrimeaba con pánico mirando hacia abajo.

-¡Por favor no me tires! –Grito a todo pulmón la gente que estaba abajo miro hacia la ventana y una enorme gota salía de sus cabezas al ver la escena- ¡No me mates!

-¿Hmm y para que has venido a joder entonces idiota? –Pregunto con tono tan frió pero tranquilo que el chico lloro aun mas.

-¡¡Lo siento!! ¡¡¡Lo siento!!! ¡¡¡¡¡SUELTAME POR FAVOR!!!!!! –Siguió gritando entrando casi en un paro cardiaco.

-… -El chico volteo la cabeza a la peli-rosa la cual ni siquiera estaba sorprendida por lo que podía hacer su novio.

-Si así lo quieres, lánzalo… -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Sai y Naruto pestañaron sorprendidos, Sasuke sonrio con gracia y sobriamente.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!! –Grito el delincuente al escucharla, veía a sus "acompañantes" correr despavoridos fuera de la universidad, por lo menos tenia buena vista…

_Ya no importa… _

_Después de todo ellos se lo buscan…_

-¡¡Uchiha-san arruinaras la reputación de esta universidad si sigues asiendo esto!! –Grito el director con cólera.

-Hmp… -Soltó sin importancia, no le preocupaba realmente, ya lo había escuchado unas cuentas, _miles_, de veces.

-Es la ultima vez –Sasuke también conoció eso y sabia que no era verdad- Eres un buen estudiante no deberías…

Y lo ignoro, otra vez, no le interesaba el discurso que sabia de memoria, el director de la universidad, Jiraiya, jamás lo expulsaría, su familia donaba una _generosa_ suma de dinero cada ves que hacia algo, y tampoco a ellos les importaba mucho, lo conocían, chasqueo la lengua y salio de la oficina del mismo una ves termino el discurso, fuera de esta le esperaban Sakura y los dos idiotas, conocidos como Sai y Naruto.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre? –Pregunto con suavidad alzando una ceja.

-Si… -Contesto simplemente.

-¡Sasuke-baka tienes mucha suerte! Nunca te expulsan –Dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, a el si lo suspendieron ya dos 2 veces.

-… -Sai quería decir lo mismo pero ya estaba dicho, a él también lo suspendieron 2 veces.

-Cierra la boca –Pincho con tono venenoso, él rubio se encogió asustado- Vamos –Murmuro tomando a la oji-jade de la mano y sonriendo (N/A La bipolaridad es una enfermedad… xD)

-Bye bye boys –Se despidió de los chicos girando su cuerpo levemente agitando su mano.

-"Sasuke tiene demasiada suerte" –Pensaron ambos resignados, claro el termino en varios ámbitos de la suerte.

-¿Uhmmm? ¿Sasuke-kun? –Llamo al verlo tan distraído.

El chico pestaño y la miro unos segundos otra ves se perdió en su mundo, ¿Qué acaso no podía tener privacidad? ¡¡¿Cómo era posible que llevaran 2 años y no hayan tenido ESO?!!. Frunció el ceño y bufo mentalmente mientras entrecerraba los ojos, Sakura alzo una ceja sin entenderlo.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto algo extrañada.

-Hmp…

Justo cuando iba abrir la boca para decir algo mas, pasos apresurados se acercaron por el corredor que daba a el casino en esos instantes, instintivamente frunció el ceño de tal manera que la peli-rosa capto enseguida que lo de estar solos no duraría demasiado, como siempre.

-¡Sasuke! –Chillo respirando agitadamente a su lado.

-…

-¡Sasuke-baka los del instituto Iwaki volvieron! ¡Han venido en masa! –Grito alterado.

-…

-¡Sasuke-san! –Apareció Sai en la escena, le miro unos segundos y luego a la peli-rosa que tenia el mentón apoyado en la mesa y los ojos cerrados- E…es que… de verdad…

-…

-¡Teme! No te quedes callado y vamos a rematarlos –Gruño al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

-…

-Sasuke-san se que no se demorara mucho y… -Vio que él no pensaba responder, miro a la oji-jade- Sakura-san por favor.

-…

Y no hubieron mas diálogos, la pareja del lugar estaban enterrados en el silencio tratando de no perder los estribos, no era una vez, ni dos, ni diez, ni cincuenta, ¡Eran miles de veces! ¡Todos los días!, salieran a pasear, fuera del instituto, salieran de la ciudad, estuvieran en sus casas… siempre, era una maldición, los problemas involuntarios en los que se metía el azabache y la invocación de Sai y Naruto en cualquier parte, había llegado a un punto insoportable, _lastima por ellos._

-Sas—

¡_**Crash! ¡Plasch! ¡Cruhs!**_ (N/A -.-U esos son golpes según yo xD)

Sakura no se molesto en alzar la cabeza, ni detenerlo, ni siquiera de decir algo, con los ojos entrecerrados, observo el cuerpo de Naruto "volar" contra la primera pared del casino estrellándose contra la misma y trisándola, callo al suelo estrepitosamente inconsciente, luego Sai voló sobre su cabeza mientras el Uchiha le podía una llave y lo golpeaba contra una mesa, cinco segundos después de eso piso una de las piernas del chico y luego una del rubio, _quien sabe para que…_sin mirar a la peli-rosa suspiro satisfecho y se limpio el polvo de las manos.

-¿Cuánto duraran inconscientes? –Pregunto casi con anhelo.

-No lo se –La miro unos segundos- Pero no podrán pararse de hay en un buen rato.

La oji-jade sonrio de lado, ya no le preocupaba el estado de esos dos, los había visto tantas veces volar, fracturarse, dislocarse, romperse y magullarse huesos, tendones y la piel que no era sorprendente su capacidad de aguante, pero quería paz, miro algo extrañada como el oji-negro la tomaba del brazo y comenzaban a caminar rápidamente por los pasillos, intento decir algo pero solo quedo en su pensamiento, salieron por la puerta del estacionamiento, se subieron al Ferrari del azabache y con la entrada trasera despejada salieron sin problemas del establecimiento.

_No se porque… pero creo que esta vez, tendré paz._

_Supongo…_

Sin siquiera dar espacio a la respiración, apenas bajaron del auto enfrente a el apartamento del azabache, se devoraron en un beso hambriento, Sakura algo nerviosa se separo un poco buscando aire, entre eso el Uchiha solo atino a abrir la puerta de la recepción y a un paso apresurado subieron al segundo piso al apartamento del chico, una vez dentro él la empujo contra la pared.

-M—matte Sasuke-kun –Musito algo entrecortado.

-Perdona… -Se separo unos centímetros pegando su frente a la de ella- Yo… no lo soporto mas…

-Sasuke-kun –Murmuro sonrojándose otra vez.

-Te deseo…-Entrecerró los ojos, Sakura asistió levemente, sin dejar su sonrojo y le sonrio un poco- Eres tan hermosa…

Sasuke se acercó más a ella y le acarició los labios con los suyos de una forma tan sutil y delicada que se volvió torturadora para la peli-rosa, hasta el extremo de encontrarse desando que la besara de verdad. El Uchiha, al notar el anhelo de la chica sonrió de lado y la besó, esta vez apasionadamente, aprisionándola entre la pared y su propio cuerpo. Ella por su parte hundió las manos en su cabello oscuro revolviéndolo. Él muchacho acariciaba sus piernas, e hizo que las alzara rodeándole la cintura con ellas. Sakura se abrazó a él y comenzó a besarle el cuello llegando hasta su marca de maldición, la cual delineó con la yema de los dedos delicadamente mientras mordía suavemente la sensible piel de su cuello, debajo esquina de la mandíbula del chico, logrando arrancar roncos suspiros a Sasuke.

_Esto es tan… endemoniadamente bueno…_

La llevó en brazos y la depositó suavemente sobre la cama, recostándose encima de ella con cuidado de no aplastarla y la besó con pasión, juntando sus lenguas en una desesperada danza, en la que se decían, sin necesidad de palabras, lo que significaban el uno para el otro. El peli-azabache descendió por su cuello dejando un camino de besos que incendiaban la piel de Sakura a su paso.

_¿Por qué no lo habíamos hecho antes?_

La ropa comenzó a sobrarles, y Sasuke hizo desaparecer la blusa de la peli-rosa con rapidez, tal y como había hecho ella al principio con su camisa, que se hallaba desde hace un buen rato en el suelo. Observó sus pechos ante el sonrojo inmediato de ella, no eran muy pequeños ni tampoco grandes, perfectos para sus manos. Deslizó una mano para tocar uno, su piel era suave y aterciopelada. La respiración de Sakura se aceleró, debido a las oleadas de placer que le llegaron al sentir las caricias del peli-azabache. No pudo contener un gemido, cuando él atrapó uno de sus pezones con su boca. La ojijade le jaló del pelo cuando creyó que no podría aguantar más, y reclamó de nuevo sus labios. Él obedeció con una pícara sonrisa que nunca le había visto.

_Pero eso no importa ahora…_

Tras dedicarle una mirada juguetona, la peli-rosa le dio la vuelta quedando ella ahora encima de él, sentada a horcajadas sobre una parte delicada de su anatomía. Empezó a acariciar su torso con los labios haciendo que la piel de él se erizara en cada contacto. De pronto ella comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre él y Sasuke, no pudo evitar que un grave gemido se escapara de sus labios. Le estaba volviendo loco y no parecía darse cuenta de lo que ese sutil balanceo despertaba en él. Con un rápido movimiento la agarró de las caderas y volvió a colocarse sobre ella mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. En unos minutos, el resto de su ropa acompañó a la que ya descansaba en el suelo, ahora tan solo sus prendas interiores se interponían entre ellos.

Sasuke la besó tiernamente en los labios, acarició su cuello y siguió bajando hasta su ombligo.

- Sasuke…- gimió cuando el peli-azabache introdujo una mano por debajo de su ropa interior, mientras le besaba el cuello fuertemente marcándola como suya. Sakura sintió que pronto estallaría de placer si continuaba, y elevó su pelvis hacia él en un impulso instintivo.

_Por favor… que no se acabe…_

El azabache comprendió los deseos de la peli-rosa, y pronto las últimas prendas que los separaban, volaron al suelo. La miró a los ojos buscando algún atisbo de duda o arrepentimiento, y ella sonrió besándolo tiernamente.

- Nadie va a interrumpirnos – le susurró inclinado sobre ella, tanto que los mechones azabaches de su cabello hacían cosquillas a la ojijade en el rostro – Te lo prometo.

Sabía que por primera vez era cierto, lo deseba mas que nada, no quería a nadie mas que a ellos y esa atmósfera, a ellos y sus cuerpos, sus palabras y sus besos.

- Te creo – suspiró sensualmente elevando la cabeza para llegar a su oído, descendió con un camino de besos por la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios, los acarició dulcemente con su lengua y después mordió levemente el inferior, provocando al Uchiha, que perdió sus últimos vestigios de autocontrol besándola con pasión.

Sakura soltó un pequeño grito de dolor cuando Sasuke entró en ella, y se aferró fuertemente a su espalda enterrando las uñas en su piel. El peli-azabache se quedó quieto dándole pequeños besos en el cuello hasta que se relajó, y entonces comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, lentamente al principio y después con mayor ímpetu y pasión. Ella acompañaba sus embestidas alzando las caderas, estaban empapados en sudor, finalmente alcanzaron el clímax mientras Sakura gritaba su nombre y Sasuke se desplomaba sobre ella con un ronco gemido después de derramarse en su interior.

Se quedaron quietos, intentando regular sus aceleradas respiraciones. El cuerpo de Sasuke aplastaba a la peli-rosa, pero esta en ningún momento se quejó, ya que le resultaba agradable sentir el peso del peli-azabache sobre ella. El Uchiha apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de la oji-jade, dejando que le acariciara el pelo tiernamente, sin levantarse tiró de la sabana que estaba arrullada en un lado y los cubrió a ambos. Después se abrazó a ella y cerró los ojos, más relajado de lo que recordaba haber estado nunca. La peli-rosa lo observó aferrado a ella, reposando tranquilamente, parecía un niño necesitado de cariño. Le despertó ternura el verlo así, tan confiado y relajado. Ya no tenía ninguna duda, _amaba a Sasuke Uchiha con toda su alma._ Cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormirse también, rendida al cansancio que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

- Sakura – la llamó en un suspiro.

- Mmm… - le contestó ella sin abrir los ojos, ya medio dormida.

- Te amo – susurró sin estar seguro de si le había oído.

La oji-jade beso su cuello a modo de respuesta, este suspiro mas relajado y sonrio levemente, dios, nunca se había sentido tan bien en toda su vida, agradecía haber tomado la decisión de haber dejado inconsciente a los idiotas de sus "amigos" no le importaba, ahora solo le importaba a la chica que tenia entre sus brazos.

La mujer que protegería con sus manos…

En la universidad.

-Uhm ¡Ese Uchiha se acobardo! –Chillo uno alterado.

3 horas, 3 horas fuera de la Universidad y ese chiquillo no apareció mas de 50 personas que le esperaban estaban disipados y sentados por cualquier lado con cara de aburrimiento otros simplemente estaban dormidos.

-Yo creo que nos tubo miedo –Dijo sonriendo sádico.

-¡Ja! Eso es lo mas probable –Musito correspondiendo a la sonrisa del mismo modo.

15 minutos después dos chicas salieron algo nerviosas del establecimientos a paso rápido, el jefe de Iwaki arto se acerco a ellas, estas sudaron frió y se encogieron al tenerlo al frente.

-¿Dónde esta Ikuo Sharingan? –Pregunto en un gruñido terrorífico.

-¿Ikuo Sharingan? –Susurro bajito, luego ladeo la cabeza- ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

-Si –Cortó frío, esta tembló y ladeo la cabeza mirando a su amiga la cual le miro dudosa también.

-Él se fue hace horas con Sakura-san.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEE????!!!

Nota de la autora:

¡Holaaaaa! A todo el mundo xD me he demorado el siglo en poner el epilogo D: perdón es que no se me ocurría que poner aquí (Además del lemon xD) espero les haya gustado el capitulo ^^ me alegro mucho por sus comentarios y a las personas que les agrado, si a mi también me gusto jugar con la personalidad de Sasuke n-n.

Espero sus comentarios n_n, nos vemos en algún nuevo proyecto. Matte ne!

PD: Hay actualización en mi fic "Abriendo los ojos del amor" n.n pásense si pueden y comente ¿Siii?


End file.
